The Offer
by Fang-delight
Summary: Andy knew something was wrong with Bloom and her friends once they return. He just couldn't think what it was? When Bloom and everyone leaves again to go back home. Andy tries to figure out what is wrong with the Winx? Will that lead everyone in trouble?
1. The Offer

Summary: Winx were amazing the best thing that ever happen to Andy's band. Then they left without a goodbye or anything. Andy's tired of of being out of the picture so he decides taking matters into his own hands. Will this break up everything that the Winx and Specialist worked for?

Author's notes: So I'm just gonna give you guys a heads up. So far right now the chapters mostly star Andy in them. Which I'm not really an Andy's fan. But I went with this. But no worry's the others will be involved more in the later chapters. But for right now enjoy our little Andy!

I don't own Winx Club:(

* * *

The Offer

They came, they sang, they work, they came time and time again, and then they left. That's what it felt like to Andy. Bloom and her friends came then suddenly his world was filled with music, passion, and fantasies, now their gone.

Without a goodbye or anything, I guess you could say the party at the Fruity Music Bar was their farewell party. Or was it? Was it just some party? Where was Nabu? It seem like they were celebrating. But what were they celebrating?

None of this was making any sense to Andy as he sat in in his lounge chair in his garage. He and the guys were supposed to have a band session. But they were late. Again.

"Hey Andy what's up man", Rio said walking casually in Andy's garage, Mark followed behind giving Andy a small wave." Well its 5 o'clock and I told to you be here at 4:30", Andy smirked,

"So", Rio smiled not bothered by Andy's sense of tone," We're half an hour late. What's the big deal"?

Andy sighed pinching his nose, he always tried to keep his temper down, he never lost control. Never again will he lose control." It's fine man don't worry about it", he murmured,

"What the matter, bro"? Mark asked, Mark always saw what was bothering Andy he was always there to help him. Sometimes he even disagree what Andy wanted, but in the end Andy was always right." Is about a certain singer and her group of friends? Or is it about certain red head and friends"?

"Both", Andy sigh, he just couldn't get them out of his mind. It just doesn't make sense, how could they leave without saying a goodbye or any other word. They just disappeared.

"Oh my god, Andy just let it go", Rio said," I mean it's been a week man. I know Musa and Bloom are hot chicks and all. You should have dated them when you got the chance. But they're gone now man. Let it go".

"I don't want to let go"! He got up an starting pacing, he found he's been doing that more frequently ever sense they left." I mean don't you wonder where they went? All of them! I mean we were all really good friends, and then poof they're gone". He slumped back down in thought again, nothing making sense how could they disappear just like that?

Mark saw his friend being trouble," You know Rio's right Andy", he gently placed his hand on his friend shoulder," Musa and Bloom were really good friends, but they did have boyfriends and maybe they decided to leave with them".

"But they just can't leave without saying goodbye"! Andy snapped, Mark put his hand down, his words stung something deep in him, though he choosed to ignore it right, after all Andy's always right." Look Andy"-

"Don't you wonder where Layla ran off too"?

Mark shied away; he did show affection towards Layla even though he did know she had a boyfriend he still tried. Rio saw his two best friends gaining against each other. He usually was the one to start a fight, it didn't seem right when Mark and Andy had one." Look Andy come on"-

"Don't you wonder Rio"? Andy silenced him," Don't you wonder where Flora went? You know Flora the one with the extremely gorgeous green eyes you ever seen".

"I didn't say that", Rio blushed,

"Oh I remembered a certain drummer kept going on and on about how great shall be in"-

"Just shut Andy"!

"Make me Rio"! Andy was still certain he spoke his words calmly but deep down he was ready just to lose his temper just this once. After all Rio's been acting like an ass this whole week, Andy was so ready to beat him." Guys, guys, come on", Mark strode between gently pushing them away," Let's just hear Andy's side of the story for once".

Whatever that meant? Andy took the opportunity," Look doesn't it seem fishy to you"?

"Fishy"?

"Shut up Rio, see Bloom leaves out of the blue 3 years ago. She comes back time to time her parents give us the whole she's at boarding school crap. Sure it seems likely, but then she's comes to stay and have a job with a whole group of friends".

Rio and Mark both shrugged," What's so wrong with that"?

"All her friends are unbelievably hot",

"So"?

"Oh come on even the guys are good looking"!

"And your point"?

"No one can be that perfect I mean you have to have one ugly friend"!

"What are you trying to say"?

"No I don't- ugh never mind. Look they own a pet shop",

"And"?

"The pets have wings! And can fly! And can sorta talk! And you can pop them magical in your computer! Doesn't that seem off to you"!

Rio and Mark shrugged," What Bloom's parent say the school she went to was pretty high tech I bet they experimented on these animals. I mean look at Tecan she's like a walking computer".

"That's another thing they all have something they're really good at, Musa with music, Flora with plants, Layla has something with the water or something she's so good at surfing it's like she's knows what the water needs".

"Okay", Mark slowly approached Andy using his arms as a shield. This was getting out of hand, he knew the Winx Club was different, but like she knows what the water needs either he wasn't hearing straight or Andy's crazy." Maybe we should have talk about this sooner",

"No Mark, I'm not crazy"! Andy said he knew what he was saying sounded a little weird but it's all true! There has to be an explanation." It's like…like"-

"Magic".

The boys turn around to look at a tall long blood red hair with a ghost like skin complexion, his dark clothes were torn, the only thing that sparks some life into this man was his Australian accent. The boys knew they should ignore him, but those black cat glares eyes kept them standing. There was also something familiar about those eyes they swear they seen him before." Do we know you"? Rio asked breaking the silence.

"No", the man said sternly," My name is Ogron, I am a wizard".

The boys stare at each in horror till Mark and Rio burst out laughing. Andy made no attempt too, this man was everything he expected, this man could probably tell him the secrets the Winx Club and they're boyfriends have. Mark and Rio continue to stare at this man in amazement," Really"? He asked,

"Oh please, you don't actually think this guys a wizard", Rio laughed harder.

Ogron glared at the him, his glare was frightening an enough to get Mark to stop laughing, Rio didn't notice and continue to laugh. Ogron glare turn deadly, he spread his arms out looking like he was attempting to fly which made Rio laugh harder. Till a sparkle of purple, electrical spread out of his arms zapping Rio to the floor. Andy and Mark ran in panic to Rio side seeing smoke zapping of his clothing, once Mark pulled his shirt and pants away they saw a small little pink pig, running in circles. Mark looked at the man with fear written all over his eyes. While Andy just stared in admiration," Do you believe me now"? Ogron asked,

Both boys nodded," Good", Ogron smiled sinisterly," Now I couldn't help but over hear you boys talking about some certain girls".

This was just what Andy wanted to hear," Yeah they're the Winx Club do you know them"?

"Andy"! Mark growled, Andy ignored him," I most certainly know them very well", Ogron answered, with a snap Rio was back to normal."AHHHHHHH! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES"!

With another snap, Rio's clothes were on him once again smelling like burnt cotton," What the hell do you want with the Winx Club"! He shouted, Andy send him a warning glare, then turn smiling back to Ogron" Sorry about him. So what about the Winx Club do you know anything important about them"?

"Oh I know a lot about all of them",

"Like what"?

"Can you believe there's a last fairy on Earth and the rest of the girls are fairies",

"Fairies"! Rio and Mark gasped," Fairies", Andy squealed happily," That's why there so perfect! Are the guy's fairies too"?

"Oh gods no, there worse, hero's",

"Like super heroes"? Rio asked,

"More like wannabe men in spandex heroes", Ogron sighed,

Andy squealed more delighted," I knew it! I knew it! And you guys thought I was crazy! I knew there was something wrong with them! I knew it, I knew it"! Andy was happy he was jumping in delight," Please tell me more Ogron"!

Ogron did, what he happen forgot to mention was how they are fairy hunters instead of regular helping wizards, and they didn't try to help the Winx on finding the last fairy on Earth, and happen to forgot to say that they betrayed the Winx which abruptly the Winx betrayed them on attacking them when Duman was sick, oh and they didn't kill Nabu.

"Wow", the boys gasp at the end of the story," Now I can't find my friends, so I need help".

"Wow I didn't know any of this was all behind our backs", Mark said,

"THIS IS SO COOL"! Rio shouted,

Andy just looked down at the end of his story," I can't believe Bloom and Musa were so…so evil". He whispered,

"Oh please they act so good but deep down they're the worst of them all",

Andy didn't say anything he just looked away trying to absorbed all of this in. Then it finally hit him what he must do," How can we help"? He demanded,

Ogron smile pleased at his change of mood," Oh you can help me destroy the Winx and the Specialist but not in your human form".

"So this means were wizards"! Mark cheered,

"Do you want to be"? Ogron asked slyly," Or can you think of something better"?

"VAMPIRES"! Rio shouted,

Andy groaned," Just go sit in the corner Rio, just go",

"No vampires are brilliant"! Without any other word, Ogron brought his arms to the air whispering words none of the boys could understand, while the sky turn dark and clouding ready to form a storm, the boys shivered in fear not ready for what has begun.

* * *

Well What did you think and be honest please!

This is my first story so I'll admit I'm a little rusty! But don't be shy tell me what you think!

Anyway next chapter: One of the Winx girsl is gonna be in it (too bad she has a meeting with a bunch of vampires!)


	2. Andy's Angel

winxclubfan1999: I'm glad you like it:) I hope you'll like what else I have in store for this story.

theresa fan: I can't email you back for adding this to your favorite stories list (because I wanted to thank you for that:). It said something about an disable email. Maybe you check that out.

* * *

Andy's Angel

"You all set, Andy"? Rio asked,

Andy couldn't help but smirk at Rio's question, that's when the thought of the plan kept crawling into his head that caused a deadly smiled." Oh yeah, I'm ready".

Musa was done with her shift working at Alfea, it was Tecan turn to teach her tech class. While she was on her way to Riven's apartment, humming her way down the forest, she noticed an eerie shadow following her. She turn to look to see if someone was there, the shadow was gone. She shrugged continuing her walk, when the shadow appeared again Musa was trained to see if anyone was watching her from the looks from her past she needed to know. She slowly kept walking, closing her eyes, whispering the small enchantment. Her magic turn to the shadow like a red stopping like seeing who was her stalker, what she saw made her gasp.

Andy was her shadow as he gleamed in the red light, but it wasn't the revelation of why he was here it was the way he looked that made her gasp.

His pants were tight black jeans his black shirt was tight baring his muscles he wore a long black jacket with holes on every section. His hair was covered in leafs making his hair look wild and messy, he had a stronger jaw line that look more like a man than a boy, but that was all as strange from what she saw next. His eyes were blood red piercing at her, telling danger was coming.

Yet she was too shock to do anything.

"Looks like you caught me", he said,

"And"- she couldn't even say his name without gasping,

"Yes", he lured, he took a step forward that's when Musa mind starting coming back to her senses. She took a step back," What are you doing here, Andy"? She managed to ask,

Andy couldn't help but smirk, he starting to circle her like a predator watching his prey." Wow I thought you be happy to see me",

"I am-you-your eyes…there"-

"Red", he finished letting out a cold laugh," It's the new thing",

"But"-

"Don't you have anything better to say Musa"? He snapped,

Musa shook her head just because he had scary looking red eyes doesn't mean he could be rude to her especially because none of this was him." Who the hell are you"? She asked,

Andy laughed, he knew he should have been insulted but she was kind of cute when she was angry. He never noticed before, he never noticed a lot of things before with his human eyes now with his vampire eyes he could see so much more than there really was. He could see how her face was adorable when she was mad she kind of looked like an angel." Musa, angel", he laughed again stopping in his tracks he known Musa noticed she was getting ready to attack him he could tell." Oh don't be like that", he said," I just wanted to see you again", his voice coming back to the old Andy, the nicer Andy Musa knew. She could see he was coming back slowly, she drop her stance letting him come closer." I'd really missed you and everyone I thought we were friends", he took a step forward," I mean I thought we were just starting to get to know each other till you guys left". Another step forward," I kind of hope we could have a party or something for my arrival, but I guess that's not going to happen", another step," I'd really did miss you Musa". One more step he would be so close to her.

Musa stood in shock still not knowing what to do, his words sounded sincere but his looks were deadly her mind was saying run, run but her heart was saying stay, stay. "Aw, Musa", he whispered taking the step.

Musa didn't move.

"You're mine". He grabbed her neck piercing his fangs into her, she screamed in pain that caused Andy to bite harder. Soon he let go licking the blood off his fangs. Musa felt dizzy falling into his arms Andy smiled feeling his partner's presence behind him." Nice job", Mark commented

"I could have done better", Rio huffed Andy choose to ignore him watching his master fly down in front of him." Well done, Andy". Ogron said,

"Thanks", Andy smiled sheepishly,

Ogron wasn't amazed as he watched Musa" You didn't kill her did you"?

"No! I took one bite just like you said",

"Then do what I taught you",

"Oh right". Andy was still getting new to the whole evil thing, he especially wanted to impress Ogron still the guy made him nervous. He was just so creepy he was hard to please! That's why Andy had trouble lifting Musa's body to him, her head rolled back as he tried to get her to face him, he smiled sheepishly again as he touched her hair." Um"….

**For the smell of fear tonight.**

**Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied.**

**You're mine.**

**For the animal's soul is mine.**

**We will be complete right before your eyes.**

The winds whipped the air circling its demands all across Musa as the spell cast its side upon her. She wasn't Musa anymore she could feel it, there was something inside her telling her to run, but her body betrayed her. She immediately woke up in Andy's arms, while something inside her head was telling this isn't right her body remain paralyzed.

"Good, Andy", Ogron approved," Now tell her what she needs to do",

Andy nodded eager," Um…oh yeah"! Andy smiled playfully," Okay so, your mine girlfriend now not Riven's", his smile widen," In fact you don't even know who he is. In fact you don't know who any of the Winx girls or Specialist are. All you know is that you have to spy on them and tell me all about their plans. And you only obey to me, and do whatever I say. And um-oh! I like calling you angel so that will be your nickname and mine will be…um…Batman"!

"Really Andy"? Mark sighed,

"Okay fine", he rolled his eyes" Just Andy…but when we're alone call me Batman". He whispered the last part." Okay I'm done", he smiled completely satisfied.

In a blink of an eye, Musa forgot everything all her memories, all the good movements she shared with her friends her best friend Layla, and her most precious memories of Riven. All of it gone. And she didn't care.

All that matter was Andy now.

"Yes Andy", she whispered in monotone voice, Andy smiled knowing he had total control." Cool! I want one"! Rio jump up and down like a little kid at a candy shop," I call Flora next"!

"No we only want one, and she will do". Ogron proclaimed striding away, Mark followed while Rio followed grumpily," You know what to do Andy". Ogron called flying away with the others.

Andy smiled pleased that he pleased his master, and got the girl he's been waiting for.

"So what do you want to do now, Batman"? Musa said,

Andy smile turn into an evil smirk," This is going to be so much fun".

* * *

OH NO! ANDY'S GONE BAD AND HE STOLE MUSA!

That sucks for Riven:(

Next Chapter: Long nights.


	3. Long Nights

winxclubfan1999: Sorry to disappoint you but it had to happen:( and why not batman? Andy can be a little nerdy.

MelodyMusa: I'm glad you like it, I hope you keep reading it:)

Author notes: There's somethings that you guys may not not understand in this chapter. So I numbered them at the end of the chapter I'll you about them. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Just One Night

"What did I tell you Andy"! Ogron shouted,

Andy and the guys were sent again to Ogron's cave for failing they're mission on kidnapping the last fairy on Earth. Again.

Ogron was frustrated he's been waiting so long for the world to be his, his brothers didn't do a good job at it and he wasn't going to be one of them. Even if he had to punish some certain vampires." Rio"! He yelled Rio calmly strode in front." You ran off drinking human girls again did you"?

Rio smiled sheepishly," Well yeah"-

Lost Blood

Before Rio knew it he was thrown across the room, back and forth, slam, slam, till finally he froze in the air till thrown again disappearing out of sight.

Andy looked back at Ogron unfrighten while Mark looked worried," Mark", Ogron called softly, Mark gulped shakily walking his way to Ogron." You almost had her, did you(1)"? "Y-yes", Mark shimmered,

"What stop you"?

"T-the mother",

"The mother of the fairy"?

"Y-yes",

"Why didn't you drink her"?

"I-I wasn't-I wasn't"-

"Thirsty"?

"Uh…yes".

"Oh Mark", Ogron smiled softly letting out small laughs, Mark relaxed a little letting a small smile creep on his face." Mark sense you find no desire to use you're gift that I gave you. I guess I'll just have to make you appreciate it more".

"Huh"? To late Mark was thrown in Ogron's dungeon of poisons snakes. Mark screamed despite of his new immortal powers at the snakes, as the slither all around his legs." You will stay there with no blood for a week"!

"But Ogron"-

"A whole month"!

"Are you crazy"! Andy shouted," By the time he gets out he'll be drinking the whole town"!

"I know", Ogron smirked, Andy frown but refusing to say anything against his master." As for you Andy". Ogron smirked,

Andy kept his head down he knew better despite his partners how to speak to their master. He wasn't going to be over cocky like Rio, but he wasn't going to be over skittish like Mark. He decided to be brave enough to shown no fear but never question his master." Yes"? He asked,

"You know I think you have more potential than then the others",

"Really"?

"Oh yes which is why I rather have you not suffer the same fate",

"Oh",

"But you are the leader which makes you a disappointment to me and for the rest. For which right now the others are more of a man than you are. A great disappointment but as we both know you have nowhere else to go. So man up and get your head in the game. Make your piece of ass beat the Winx she used to be one of them. Showing her betrayal to them would crush the Winx and make it easier for you to steal which is rightfully ours".

"But she's not ready she's"-

"What do you mean she's not ready"?

Ogron was mad Andy knew he was losing his temper too. Ogron taught him to use his anger against his enemies. But as he looked at his master he knew he had to back down to this battle. "Yes she's ready", Andy signed,

"Goodness Andy! What is with you with this girl"! Ogron yelled," She's a fairy! Those things are worth nothing! They are ungrateful a waste of powerful energy that chose's to be- wait".

Andy saw the glit in his eyes it gave him a strange worry about his angel. It made him confused, why was he worried about Musa? It's not like he cares. Right?

"There are levels for each fairy transformation",

"Is there"?

"Yes and which each transformation comes more power",

"Which is the last transformation"?

"The Dimentix(2)",

"What's that"?

"The Dimentix are different levels of each element such as your fairy has the power of music. If she gets the Dimentix she will get complete power of controlling music all around the world and could use it to control people. And use it to heal and possible create and recreate other lives. The best part of it, the Dimentix can make a fairy choose to between good or bad. Once she's get her Dimentix shall be worthy an enough for anything".

"Wow that's amazing, but from what I learn from fairies they have to earn the transformations to get them. How are we gonna get Musa to earn it"?

Ogron thought for a while till an evil smirk grows on his face," She won't need to earn it, we'll just force her to get it".

That didn't sound right to Andy," Force"? He question,

"Yes forced. Tomorrow bring her here, whatever it takes she will have the Dimentix",

"Whatever it takes", Andy said worriedly, none of this sounds right. Force Musa her Dimentix, it could mean hurting her. But what does Andy care? Sure she satisfies his needs, more than he could think possible. She wasn't any Bloom. This made her more attracting than he could think. Bloom was kind, and innocent. Musa was kind but spoke her opinion whether you like it or not, and she was not innocent anymore which made her hot. Bloom could easily cry over the simplest things, like puppies, babies and such. Musa used to cry over things that were actually worth to be crying over, but ever sense he had her, Musa wouldn't cry. But the most important thing about Musa, she wouldn't leave him not like Bloom. Bloom left his world, twice. With no warning at all. Just left. Without a word. Then when she came back she was in the arms of someone else. Musa wouldn't leave him, yet. It was a game every women played on him. This time he would be the one leaving her before she left him, so why should he care about her." Whatever you say, Ogron", Andy agreed,

"Good, now leave", Ogron demanded.

…

Andy didn't say anything as he left to his and the others apartment, thanks to Andy's mind spell he was able to snag an over prized fabulous apartment with Musa to be there personal maid. That's one thing Andy gave pity to her. Poor thing had to be cooped up in there forever cleaning up there mess's, he wonder how her mind actually work when she was alone-

Again! Andy kept thinking about her! Ugh it was getting annoying! He had so much to deal with, yet he's wasting his time thinking about his angel. Angel! He's needs to stop this!

Frustrated at himself he through the remote to the wall crushing the remote to small piece's giving the wall a huge hole. That's when he felt a pair of warm hands rubbing his shoulders," Your home". She whispered seductively.

He smirked," Hi angel",

"How was your day"? She wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his cheek," Fine I guess", Andy never knew why, but he never had a girlfriend that was so comfortable kissing and touching like she did. She was the fairy of music she based her emotions on words and touch she always had to play instrument to express her feelings. He liked it better when she played him. "Where are the others"? She asked,

"Somewhere", liked he cared where they ended up.

"Are you okay"? She asked,

"Why wouldn't I be"?

"You crushed the remote by throwing it to the wall", she gestured to the hole," Right", he grunted," I did get mad".

"Want to talk about it"?

"No",

"Okay", she let him go walking away, the way she moved was hypnotizing that Andy couldn't help but stare at the way her hips moved as she walked. She was graceful and sly the way her body moved was like she was dancing. In a way it was, she always had some kind of song singing under her breath, dancing around with whatever that tune was. He liked it when she did that, what he didn't understand was when he called her or gesture anything to her, she would snap out of her music like it never happen. He guessed it was part of the spell, still he couldn't help but wish for her to be herself when he called. But if she was herself she would scrawl at him and go back to Riven. Oh well, better be under mind control than bitchy." Wait angel", he called,

She stops her music auto-manically walking to his side like some kind of robot." Yes Andy"? She responded,

"Come spend some time with me".

...

Andy lay there in bed bored after him and Musa's night of sinful passion. He got all his frustration out of his system tired but not tired an enough to sleep. He couldn't sleep anyway, one of his vampire flaws, just like the sun he couldn't stand. There were in Musa's room, of course she had to have one small window open. It didn't show all of the sunlight, but it shown an enough to make Andy hiss. He got up caution around the window walking towards Musa's guitar. He was usually bored in the morning not able to walk out not like he cared. He grabs the guitar strumming the music in his own way.

Musa laid in bed wide awake hearing Andy's annoying strumming. Just once she wanted to get some sleep. She was not able to do anything else, she just wanted one quick shut eye. Yet she found herself doing things Andy would tell her to do without any trouble some yawn. She found it strange how that, happen whenever Andy spoke a word to her she was glued to him. It didn't make any sense.

_But Andy loves you._

That annoying voice whispered in her ears. Andy had weird way of showing it. Especially when he told her to do things like spy on, the so called Winx. He didn't explain why she had to, he just said they wanted them gone because they hated that Andy's crew were trying to lead the world in rightful direction. It didn't make sense, still she found herself obeying without a question. She spied on them, she watched and stalks them. When she did she always caught herself gazing at them with such beauty they were uplifting particular all of them were. Yet the one that always caught her attention was the magenta one. He stood strong amongst the others with a tense of confidence that Musa admired, he was unbelievable sexy, of course she noticed that. Still when she looked into those sweet violet eyes she saw a boy a lonely worried boy. He was always looking for someone, same as the others. Though, he worked the hardest finding this someone. She wished she could know who this someone was, but what caught her gaze more was how they all interact with each other. The guys shown the girls love even with their eyes. They wouldn't grab or paw on them like Andy does. They touched them gently even with the simplest touch's, kissing their cheeks, saying sweet nothing's in their ears, bringing flowers and such. Even the girls shown affection towards each other, they would hug each other sisterly, doing the makeovers to each other, they sometimes fought but they always made up in the end. She wished Andy would touch her like they did.

Andy kept playing furiously trying to get this note but couldn't quite seem to get it. He kept trying and trying he was about to throw the guitar till he felt a pair of pale warm hands around his fingers. "Place your middle finger here", Musa instructed," Then put your right hand lower to the cord", he did what he was told," Now play". He did, finally playing the right beat causing a soft melody sweeping its way in the room. "See, it plays great but not as great as you", Andy stop playing watching her as she carelessly walked back to bed. That didn't even matter just the words she said, was beautiful just hours ago he was told he was a disappointment and he knew that, just for her to say he was great meant more to him than he thought. He watched as she fell back to sleep, watching how her lips would pucker than slowly release a sigh.

Ugh! This was getting out of hand he couldn't just sit here and watch her sleep. He got up putting the guitar to the side hissing at the sun again. He couldn't help but gaze at her one more time before walking out the door.

He walk to the living when he noticed a shaken Rio," Rio your back", he said with less care in his voice.

"Oh A-Andy it's g-good to see you"! Rio exclaimed,

That didn't sound right," Are you okay"? He asked,

"I-I don't know",

"Where did he send you"?

"I don't know man! All of a sudden I see a white grabbing my hand(3)! Then it took me somewhere it's all black and white and cartoonish! Than he's all singing to me, coming out of some magic mirror! Back and forth back and forth again! Than these couple of guys that had a pipe wrench starting chasing us but the music kept going it was like an 80's music video! And I hate those! Than we're at a dead end and he's all 'Take on me'. And I'm like 'What the hell are you talking about'! Then he pushed me into some hole, now I'm here and I don't know what just happen"!

"Did you learn you lesson"?

"Yes"! Rio wined," I don't like 80's music video's"!

"Well next time you should do what Ogron told us to do", with that he decided to listen to his own words. Not wanting to get to any more trouble he walked back to Musa's room." Angel get dress", he said, she squirmed lifting her head up," What"? She said.

"Go get dress", Andy said again," We have work to do", he said monotone. Musa didn't want to but she didn't pursue the matter.

* * *

(1): I know Andy and the rest know who Roxy is but I don't think they'll know who her mom is, and I think Ogron knows there names but he probably hardly cares if he says them or not. So I didn't bother saying there names and because there not really a big part in this story so they'll probably come in once in awhile. Oh well!

(2): I have seen the outfits and there really pretty. There my favorites! You all should check them out!

(3): It's 80's music video by a-ha. Probably you guys have seen it-or maybe not. But for some reason that video cracks me up! I don't know why it just does!

Anyway, next chapter: New outfit.


	4. New Outfit

winxclubfan1999: Well...Andy has a little crush on Musa, but he doesn't like it. And I know everybody wants to beat Andy up for what he's doing. But I'm sorry I can't tell you about the Winx or Riven... I would just be giving to much information away from my story plot. Because things are about to get interesting.

Nath: You'll see more of that in this chapter. And I know about Musa:(.But you would expect for that to happen, wouldn't you? I'm not saying there's not going to be any Riven&Musa which there will be. And we'll just have to see what's going to happen to Andy;)

* * *

The Transformation

Andy couldn't watch anymore. He sat there listening to Ogron's lecture expect of him and the guys taking the heat from their master. It was his angel Musa trying to consume all her magic to get her Dimentix Ogron had her pushing boulders with her energy. She could if he didn't stop adding more pressure he added at least five boulders for her to hold at once. Her magic was draining by the second as she held them with her magical energy. He didn't understand how Mark could be reading, and how Rio just sat there staring into a pit of nothing. While Musa, was trying her hardest to hold her magic together." Focus Musa", Ogron ordered,

"I. Let. Go". She struggle saying the words, she was trying to hold the boulders but slowly they were shrinking down." Keep going Musa", Ogron said,

"I. Can't",

"Don't talk back. I said keep going",

"I. Can't",

"Musa"-

"She just needs a break". Andy interrupted," She's just tired she's been working all day".

"So", Ogron shown no sympathy," She will hold them",

"I. Can't",

"Lift them up now Musa"!

"I….Can't"…

She drops the boulders with a loud thud shaking the room to its shudders, though the vampires shown no movement against it. While Musa slump to the floor exhausted, she was covered in sweat from head to toe while small little bruises covered most of her pale skin. Andy wanted to pick her an hold her but the look on Ogron's face told him to stay away.

Ogron was not going to have failure he's been enduring that for a while now, and he will not put up with it anymore." Get up"! He ordered Musa, yet the fairy shown no movement. That was it, he grab that fairy shaking her to the core he didn't care what she was covered in he will not be ignore." Stop Ogron"! Andy shouted,

"You will listen to what I tell you to do"! Ogron shouted into Musa's face, Musa was too tired and scared to do anything. Ogron was shaking her too hard for her to even think, "Stop Ogron"! Andy shouted again, he tried to pull Ogron off her. But the wizard was too quick, blazing his eyes a glowing purple pushing Andy to the boulders." Do what I say"! Ogron shouted,

Out of fear Musa acted, her body was glowing with black specks circling around her outfit turned to a black one suited outfit with a white belt, her midnight black hair was hung into a pony tail, she wore long black heels wrapped around her legs like ballerina shoes, but the most part that was enhancing about her was the huge long black eagle wings. She was beautiful. She was his dark angel.

She flutter down realizing she was flying up when she changed, all the sweat and bruises were gone as they all looked at her enhancing face." Happy", she muttered to Ogron, Orgon didn't say anything as she walked past her." Take her home, Andy", Ogron said monotone leaving the cave with no goodbye.

Awkward silence filled the room for a while till Andy decided to break it," Musa go home", Musa frowned," Are you coming with me"?

"No", Musa tried to see something past his words, but Andy shown no emotion whatsoever," Yes Andy". She sighed, she didn't want to be alone after today but something told her not to press the matter with him. She slowly flew away in her wings. As soon as she left Andy went right into the conversation," Okay does something seem off to you"?

Mark and Rio finally looked up from their position," What"? Rio asked finally coming back to earth. Andy groaned." Of, course Andy something always wrong". Mark said continuing to look back at his book.

"What do you mean Mark"? He asked,

"Ogron's a very selfless creature he has no patients whatsoever. He intends to get things done his way right away. With us or with her it has to be done. And with you worrying over your little angel like that isn't going to help Andy. Of course something's off we're crying out loud vampires for goodness sake! And he's a creepy wizard that made a fairy change out of fear. There's your answer. So you don't need to waste your time talking to us about it. Just make it easier for yourself and save that part so you can go fuck your angel".

"Mark"! Andy gasps,

Mark finally looked up from his book analyzing his words, when he realized what he said he covered his hand over his mouth." Sorry that last part was just out of hunger I didn't have breakfast this morning".

Andy didn't look convinced but he decided to let it go, it's been a long day and they all were a little tired." It's okay man, I uh wasn't expecting that".

"But he's right", Rio said sounding impressed,

"Well", Andy signed," I uh will just"-

"For fill the ending to Mark's remark"! Rio smiled,

"Oh shut up Rio"! Andy shouted before storming off to his little angel.

Rio couldn't help but turn back at Mark, smiling at his partner," So little wannabe decides to take a bite out of Andy". Rio laughed,

Mark smirked," No I just…don't know what came over me",

"Starting to have your own mind",

"What do you mean"?

"I mean you always been Andy's right, we should all listen to Andy, and blah blah", Rio gestured his hand movements lowering his voice to make it sound deep. Mark couldn't help but crack a smile Rio had that effect on people, he wished he had some kind of effect like that. Andy's always been the leader, Rio's always been the one to cheer you up, what was he?" I still don't know what you mean"? Mark decided to push that thought away, asking this question.

"I mean", Rio said," That you always do whatever, Andy says. You always speak your mind but you never act on them. You shy away. But what you said a minute ago was brilliant". Rio clapped in applause.

Mark frowned," What do you mean, you do what Andy says too",

"Hey", Rio laughed," I'm here for the ride it's not every day you're a super sexy vampire. I'm my own spirit. You should be too".

Mark thought over Rio's words, he has done everything Andy says and not once was his idea's every taken or heard of his opinions. It was always Andy's. Never his. That wasn't right they should share some of his ideas for once. Let him lead. But maybe Andy's just having a hard time just like him he was pressured more by Ogron to succeed on the missions then anyone. Especially dealing with Musa, having a person to control must take a lot out of a person or vampire. Sure Andy wasn't always right. But he would eventually get his head in the game. Right?

* * *

Ugh! This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. I've been testing mostly all this week. UGH! Its killing me:(

But hey! I thought it would be better if I wrote a little something to relax me. I wanted this chapter to have a little Mark and Rio's perspective. I felt I was too busy on Andy that I was neglecting the other two vamps:( It's like a mother problem)! (dramatic gasp). So...I wrote this down. Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter: Someone familiar is coming, and won't they be shock of what they'll find out...


	5. Bloody Alliances

Nath: Your right Andy's not a bad guy. He just stupid, but it proves he does have feelings for Musa after all-well sometimes.

* * *

Bloody Alliance

_Go to the old warehouse on Elm Street and bring me the hidden jewel of Dark World._

_Why would the jewel be in a warehouse?_

_Its suppose to go to museum, there shipping it there. All you have to do is steal it._

_Yes, Andy_

Musa remembered there conversation trying to concentrate on the jewel. She secretly wanted to watch the Winx and that magenta hair guy again. Maybe shall go later. She knew Andy wouldn't have approved sense that didn't involve her mission. Though she didn't care.

It was strange when she was with him all she could think about was, Andy, Andy, but when she's not with him she had no feelings whatsoever. No feelings. When she was alone she didn't care if Andy came back or not, she didn't even care if she got hurt. It was strange thing that was awfully frightening. Sure she could feel things, but it didn't matter if it happens to her. When Ogron took his anger on her she felt felted fear, when Andy said he didn't want to leave with her she felted rejected. When she got to the apartment all by herself she didn't care about either situation. It was weird. She figured when Andy was near she felt things, when Andy wasn't she felt nothing. Maybe their love was so strong that he had to be near her all times. That didn't explain why she had no feelings for him when he wasn't around. That wasn't love. She wasn't sure what kind of feeling it was.

She felt nothing.

Till she saw the magenta colored haired boy, it was strange how he affected her so much. She felt hate, happy, sad, brand new, and one other thing she wasn't sure about. The strange feeling gave a tingling feeling inside her stomach. Her cheeks would flush, and her heart beat would race. What could this feeling be?

She shook her head in frustration she was getting off topic she had to concentrate on getting the jewel. She used her powers to unlock the doors and turning off the security alarm. She was still getting used to her powers, she found out that she could hypnotize people, but she couldn't make it last longer than hour. She could use her mind to use music as a weapon to on certain objects, she could lift them, open them, turn them on, she could transform them into musical killers. She heard Ogron saying she could heal people and bring people back to life. She hasn't tried it yet. Not like she wanted too, or even cared.

She concentrated on opening all the boxes she looked at them all till she saw something sparkling. She walked over to see a large box fill with a smaller satin box with a black sparkling rose glistening to her. It was beautiful she got what she came for. She reached down to grab it when she felt a warm pale hand touch her for some reason the feeling of this touch gave her sickening feeling creeping upon her spine. She looked up to identify the person," Well, well look what the cat dragged in", smirked a girl.

Musa squint her eyes examining the girl. The girl was tall with long light brown hair all the way down to her ankles, she wore a tight purple leather pants with a tight beaded shirt. Her eyes were yellow cat eyes that watched her movement, she watched Musa with daggered eyes that made Musa shiver. You could tell this girl wanted to fight for the jewel, and Musa was glad to give it to her." That's mine", Musa said,

The girl spit out a sarcastic laugh," Everything I get always ends up being yours, don't it Musa". The girl growled,

"That's mine", Musa said with less patients, she had no idea who this girl was she didn't have time to put up with her attitude." Not today bitch, its mine". The girl grabbed the jewel Musa wasn't going to have that.

The girl didn't want to deal with Musa all she wanted was to get the jewel and go. She didn't expect to see a fairy here. Especially a WINX fairy. There had to be some sort of plan that she wasn't expecting. She also wasn't expecting for Musa to punch her in the face. The girl was startled she dropped the jewel leading it straight to Musa's hands.

Musa leaped from the ground landing perfectly on the roof of the window. "You punched me"! The girl shouted,

"We all can't rely on magic all the time", Musa said matter-of-factly, the girl smirked strangely impressed, it ticked her off." Well alright th-GAH"!

"Oh I lied", Musa said using her magic to lift up one of the boxes hitting the girl in the head. Musa leaped from the window in front of the girl, analyzing her as she lied on the floor, what she didn't expect was the girl's attack." Dark wave"! The girl shouted, shadowing Musa with darkness, it stung a little but her new power was able to block it." Don't you have wings"? The girl asked,

Musa leaped again onto one of the boxes, smirking" I prefer to use it around my boyfriend",

"Oh Riven's got you stealing now does he"?

"Who's Riven"? Musa kicked the girl in the stomach, the girl fell a little but still held strong," You don't know who Riven is. You know my ex-boyfriend the one that you stole from me". Musa disappeared into the shadows, the girl tried to squint still holding onto her stomach searching the roof. Not to notice Musa hanging upside down," That must have sucked", the girl screamed getting startled by her." Do you even know the Winx"?

"The Winx"? Musa leaped down to her feet walking casually to the girl like they were good friends," Those losers"? Musa throw another attack, the girl was able to dodge it," Wow that's new pixie".

"I prefer angel", she throw another attack,"Hey I know you", Musa said, leaping away from the girl's attack," Your one of the Trix, Ogron talks about you guys all the time, your Barcy, uh Lacy uh"-

"Darcy", she smirked,

"Right", Musa smiled leaping again, Darcy grabbed her foot dragging her down to the floor, she took the chance to strap her down pushing her arms over head, and locking her legs." Wow Darcy your pretty strong", Musa said in admiration, Darcy knew that that's why she couldn't help flicking her hair back smiling proudly," I know".

"Just not the brightest",

"What"?

Before Darcy knew one of the boxes smack her head knocking to the floor. She held her nose feeling the blood flow down, "Your lucky that I'm here and not my boyfriend",

"Huh", she heard a snap of a match.

Musa leaned down smirking her triumph," Oh and that Riven guy is all yours", she laughed showing the lighted match to Darcy face throwing it to the floor. The room lit up quickly thanks to the fairy's magic, she walk out with a sly evil smile on her face as she heard the warehouse explode. She pulled the jewel from her pocket laughing as she walked away." You should have left", she knew she felt nothing now. Once she came to Andy she would feel the guilt.

* * *

Luckily Icy came in time to save her sister though she was very disappointment that she was beaten by none other than a Winx fairy.

"So your saying she, as in Musa the goody to shoes music fairy was stealing the Dark World"? Icy question what Darcy said wasn't making sense, how can a girl like Musa would be in a warehouse stealing! There had to be some kind of trick." I'm serious Icy"! Darcy yelled her clothes were burnt, her long beautiful hair was fried and she was pissed," She was fighting me with no effort, but get this she doesn't know who Riven or any of the Jinx girls is".

"Really", Icy smirked, still that intrigued her," Evil and loss of memory",

"And a bad ass fighter", Stormy said pinching one of the flames that was still lightening Darcy's hair. Darcy scrawled till she thought, Musa has no idea who Riven is. She was a pretty good fighter, that intrigued her, she never thought Musa could be anything but too goody fairy. Still if she could teach her how to be one of the Trix, teach her how to be like her, earn her trust than she could rip the fairy apart. Intriguing idea." Despite that fact that she beat me. I think I'm starting to like the fairy",

"What! Has those flames burnt your brain"! Stormy gasped,

"Shut up Stormy! Your just some no good brat"-

"What Darcy's trying to say Stormy", Icy interrupted," That we could make a new friend",

"With Musa", Stormy gasped," No way".

"Come on Stormy if Musa as bad as Darcy says she is you might be surprise, you two can actually be friends".

"Gross", Stormy pouted,

"Oh come on she won't be a part of our crew shall just tell us a little dirt on the Winx".

"But Icy she doesn't remember them I doubt shall be able to remember anything embarrassing about them". Darcy reminded,

"True but did you say she mention an Ogron"?

"Yes",

Icy laughed," Oh ladies I guess you need to get your history checked". Darcy and Stormy shrugged in confusion while Icy sat up walking in front of her sisters. She always has been the leader guiding them on how she says 'the right direction'. Even though they haven't succeeded in a while. She has a new plan, and it's something no will expect." Go take a shower Darcy, Stormy fluff that afro we're going on a little field trip".

* * *

"Andy", Musa called,

Andy wanted to run and squeezed his little angel, Mark and Rio we're so happy to see her as well. Andy's been nagging them all night long with his endless obsession. _What if Musa got hurt?_ _What if the spell disappeared and she ran off to Riven? What if Riven found Musa_ _and he's probably preparing to stab us right now?_ They were getting to the point to do it themselves. "Angel"! Andy cheered, though he made no movement towards her while he was in front of Ogron." Did you get the jewel"? Ogron asked,

Musa held it pulling off a seductive pose handing it him, she always did that just to tease them Mark and Rio didn't mind but Andy was starting to get annoyed ." I did", she purred," But one of the Trix sister was trying to steal it from me".

"Really"? Ogron muttered,

"Trix sister"? Rio question," Who are they"?

"Only the hottest super bad bitches alive",

They turn around gasping to see no other then Icy and her two sisters. They stood there broadly looking uninterested. They walked with a sudden flare that caught, Mark's and Rio's interest even Ogron's.

Andy watch how they move, he heard about them heard how they wanted to take over the universe several times, paired up with one of the evilest wizards and still failed. The others can find them attractive, Andy on the other hand thought there just another insecure spoil brat's that didn't get what they wanted. Hopefully they won't. Ever.

"Hi I'm Rio", he grabbed Stormy's hand kissing it a certain flare that spark her interest," Stormy", she growled,

"Hi I'm Mark", he said cheerfully to Darcy, Darcy smirked examining him before she snaps her fingers. With a sudden shock Mark was clothes were fried." Darcy", she muttered seductively, Mark couldn't help but watch her as she moved. She fried him up….such a turn on.

"Icy", Ogron muttered,

"Ogron", she purred, they stare each other down for what seemed like the longest time ever to Andy. Musa noticed his distress, she wanted to help." What do you want"? She demanded, Darcy flicked her cold cat eyes towards her," Who here put the spell on this one"?

"That would be me", Andy said, he strode towards Musa blocking her from Darcy view. Darcy purred towards Andy enjoying his little movement. She couldn't help but be a little impress." Oh so you did it", she wanted something to enjoy tonight, Andy knew that. Too bad he already has plans.

" What's it too ya"? He growled, that didn't stop Darcy glare, though she choose to be silent watching him with a sudden flare of interest." Well let's get down to business shall we". Icy said,

"Not interested", Andy hissed," We know your history witches. And we know who you paired up with. And so far you failed even with the strongest wizards. We don't need you".

"Shut up Andy"! Ogron growled, he flick his arms up ready to attack him till Icy raised her hand." No need Ogron we know. We're just here to say hello to an old friend".

They all gasped at Ogron," You know these girls", Rio muttered," And you didn't invite them before"!

Ogron shown no attention to him, his gaze with too caught up in Icy's to even know the slightest bit of words." Through all generation of Trix, I always been found this one",

"Gross I think he's flirting", Andy muttered to Musa, this wasn't funny from what he heard the Trix were failure's they never win. If they joined with them there sure to lose, he flick his eyes towards Darcy again they caught each other's gaze's, watching as she licked her lips. He shuddered away he knew she liked to play mind games. He didn't want to play them.

"Your too kind", Icy muttered," But we're just stopping cause we noticed you got yourself a little friend, eh Andy", she laughed, Andy just scrawled at her. Icy ignored him turning to Darcy, "Darcy has something to say",

"I'm starting to like you Musa", she smirked, Musa just return the gesture," I don't", she replied. Darcy didn't feel discouraged," We're just asking for a little alliance",

"You want to team up"? Ogron sounded pleased, while Andy shook his head in disgust," No", Icy replied," Your boy made that clear", everyone turn towards Andy who just hid behind Musa." What we're asking is a little help. Just in case you guys get hurt just call us and we'll help out. Or is there any chance we get hurt, you guys can led us a hand".

"Hmmm sounds reasonable",

"And if you have any dirt on the Winx and there wannabe hero's you give us a call. And if we hear anything we'll give you a call. Get what I'm saying"?

"Oh I see a quite alliance",

She laughed," Yes a quite alliance",

"Alright you got yourself a deal",

"Ogron"! Andy yelled, though he ignored him," I wouldn't break our deal Icy", he warned, Icy smiled slyly ready to shake his hand. Ogron was about till he flicks it back," We'll shake in blood".

Darcy and Stormy looked a little nauseated while Icy kept her cool," Alright but none of your boys are going to take drink on me",

"You'll probably like it", Rio muttered, ignoring him Icy snap her fingers having a knife flit in thin air. She cut herself slowly, watching how the three vampires quivered wanting to have a taste. She handed the knife to Ogron who decided to do the same. She eyed as he did the same to her, shaking in their bloody alliance.

* * *

I forgot to mention in the 4 chapter, that Musa's transformation outfit is not like the real Dimentix. She's a dark fairy now. So her outfit is way different but I still think the real Dimentix one is waaaaay prettier.

And I know most of you were little disappointed that the Winx or the specialist weren't here...

But your wait is over!

Next chapter: Winx and Specialist (including Riven) is finally here YAY!


	6. Not Yours Anymore

Nath: Thanks I'm glad you like it:)

bizziebloom13: I'm glad you like it but you know its okay write a review too! I like reviews so its okay to write one, so I could say thank you all time to you:) so I'm just letting you know.

Author's notes: I missed them all. I'm glad the Winx and the Specialist (including Riven) are here. I was just waiting for the right movement for them.

* * *

Not Yours Anymore

_6:00am_

_He sat there staring off at the dreaded books drinking away._

_6:30am_

_He ran out of scotch so he grabbed some coffee._

_7:00am_

_Fell asleep dreaming about her. Woke up, needed a cold shower._

_7:30am_

_He thought he saw her again but it wasn't her._

_8:00am_

It went on like this every day for Riven. Ever sense she disappeared, he didn't know she had this strong of affect over him. At first he got worried searching high and low for her, but as the days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into months. Riven was starting to dread his life. She was the one that a brought a certain spark in his world, a musical flame that shot out demanding his presence, demanding to be his. Now she's gone. Without a trace.

His friends had given up they said she was nowhere to be found. They were going to end their group, after all it didn't feel right without her. He didn't want that, and he knew she didn't either. The others thought they were done with their mission on finding her. Riven wasn't.

He wasn't going to give up no matter what his friends say. She was out, no matter what he was going to find her.

He shut the computer down furiously, not getting an, enough information. He decided to grab one of the books of investigation he ran there fast getting a little hype over the coffee he drank over the last few hours.

Helia stuck his head in the door quietly watching his friend, he frowned. Riven's personal hygiene was way off, he smelled, his clothes were wrinkling, his hair wasn't combed he refused to shave. But the worst part was looking into his eyes. None of the guys would dare enter those poor violet eyes they couldn't look at him directly for a few months ever sense Nabu left. They came back to life slowly, thanks to Musa's help. But ever sense her disappeared, there was nothing. Just a lone empty stare of those violet eyes staring back, when they stare back you couldn't see anything, no spark of fury, just nothing.

"Is he okay"? Timmy asked,

"I think we should leave him alone for a couple of minutes", Helia muttered,

"No", Brandon protested," He needs our help".

"Ugh Brandon", Sky wined," Helia's right we should leave him alone. You don't need to butt in everyone's business".

"Well it looks like someone had a rough night with Bloom", Brandon teased,

"Oh shut up",

"What's wrong princey everything doesn't always end up in happily ever after".

"You didn't eat breakfest, did you"?

"What does that have to do with anything"?

"I'm just saying you get a bit cranky when"-

"Well excuse me if I'm"-

"Oh Brandon don't take"-

"Sky"-

"You know I can hear everything your saying". Riven interrupted, the guys stare at each other for a movement till Brandon pushed them all out the door walking straight to Riven." Riven buddy how ya feeling"?

"Ugh just leave me alone, Brandon", Riven wined

"He's just trying to help", Sky said, Riven scrawled at him he was tired of them giving him these pathic lecture of how she's gone, and how he should just move on. He knew deep down there was just trying to help, though sometimes there just ignoring him to the point of no return." I get it Sky, thanks, now get out".

"Riven this isn't healthy", Helia protested," I know you miss Mu"-

"Don't! Say her name", Riven yelled, saying her name always caused a pain in his heart. Just talking about her in third person, it didn't feel right it just reminded him more that she was gone. Helia saw this he knew how to commutate to him in a Rivenly way that he figure out in high school. He walked to him thinking he'll just have to be the voice of reason. "Riven you smell",

Riven barked out a laugh," Wow that hurt deep Helia", he spat sarcastically,

"And you drink too much you're probably running out of money",

"No shit sherlocks",

"You haven't slept in a while",

"Oh can you tell",

"Dead or alive she wouldn't want you doing this to yourself".

He froze at Helia's words, he knew he was right. She would kick his ass right now if she saw him. Still he knew she didn't like when people give up, and he would be giving up if he just moved on and let her disappearance go, if she found that out she would have his head." She wouldn't want anyone to give up", he said,

"Riven come on, we're worried about you". Timmy said," I'm sorry technically she's gone there's no facts or where abouts on where she could be".

"Don't even start Timmy"! Riven yelled," I can't believe you're the one saying this to me! The one who said he had a connection with Tecan when she was lost in the Omega Dimension. Well you know what, I feel she's near, I know she's alive! No matter what all of you say! Sure I expected this from all of you! But you Timmy. I thought you would understand"!

Silence filled the room Timmy didn't bother staring into those blank violet eyes. He knew he was right it hurt that he let him down. He didn't bother saying anything else he just left the room while everyone stared back at him.

Timmy leaving the room did hurt down inside Riven, though he hid it well covering his face in his book. Sky, looked back watching everyone's sorrow he couldn't take it anymore. He walked out the room as well.

All that was left was a love sick street rat, a worried pacifist, and bad joked squire.

Riven shrugged everything off turning back to his work, "Riven"-

"Don't Brandon", Helia muttered, it pained him to see him like this. This was worst that Helia ever seen of Riven's outburst, he wanted to help him but Riven shut him out. There was nothing he could do." Let's go, Brandon", Brandon didn't want to go leaving his friend was not something he had in mind. Though the look in those eyes told him to leave.

They didn't come back for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Andy I think it's time we stop and say hello to the Winx", Ogron said, Andy looked up surprise he would bring it up. Ever sense the Trix left he's been in a good mood, that didn't mean he was encouraging them. In fact the whole week he's been nothing but filled with nothing but insults, he and the guys took the heat still they been a little crankier than usually." You sure"? Andy asked,

"Yes", Ogron smiled," And that fairy of yours is going with you",

"As you wish Ogron". He left the cave whistling for his partners of course they were there in just a split of second with their speed." So what's happenin And"? Rio asked,

"We're going to visit the Winx", Andy smiled,

"Is Musa"? Mark asked,

"Of course, I mean she didn't properly say goodbye to them what better yet than to tell them she's now teamed up with a bunch of hot vampires".

"You're enjoying this aren't you"?

And couldn't help but laugh," Oh yeah",

"Okay", Rio sighed," But you're going to deal with one hot headed Specialist that might stab you with a dagger".

"I'm counting it".

* * *

Layla sat down drinking a smoothie the other girls were off on the other corner talking about mushy stuff to their boyfriends. Layla thought she would so the same if she had a boyfriend, Nabu's gone. Though Musa was always there to cheer her up, with that, bouncing tomboy personality that always sing for attention. Now she's gone. And Layla never felt more alone." Want company"? A rusty voice asked, Layla turn around to see no other than Riven. Riven always be tough the lone wolf, never shown his emotions to anyone. Musa was able to break his wall, she broke it showing the real Riven. Even though sometimes he wouldn't show his emotion to everyone, he would show it to Musa. That's all Layla cared about. Now he's back to his old bad ass no good routine, it broke her heart." I thought you were burn if you saw the sunlight", she commented, he didn't smile not even a smirk just a blank stare." That's only for vampires", he said.

" You finally want to talk about her"?

"No", he answered his voice monotone,

She frowned," Ugh Riven-"

"You finally want to talk about him"?

She froze," No"….

He grabbed her smoothie, that would have tick Layla off expect Riven was only one who would understand what it's like not having your best friend and lover." Gross", Riven spat out," You got anything stronger to drink"?

"You ran out of scotch"?

"Yeah you got anymore"?

"Yeah I do", that's another thing they had in common, they both love scotch (Riven got her to try it).

"Let's go get some", Riven suggested, they walked off to Layla's room we're she was hiding the stash from the rest of the girls. They found out that Riven and her have been drinking away, they been very upset with her and Riven. They wouldn't talk to him for a week, or her they took her drinks magically crushing them. She has told them she stop, drinking nothing but smoothies to please them. That didn't stop her storing her stash. She's been-

Staring back at them was beautiful pale skin girl with long midnight black hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were jaded blue eyes that looked like they haven't slept in weeks. She wore ripped black pants, her top was nothing but a rip black tank top that shown her belly button. She was beautiful to Riven and Layla.

"MUSA"! They both cheered, they ran to squeezing her to death," Can't. Breathe". She muttered,

"I'm just so happy to see you"! Layla let go, though Riven refused," Babe where have you been these months without you were"-

"MUSA"! Shouted the rest of gang ran to her, to their surprise she blasted them across the room." Musa"? Riven groaned,

"Actually she goes by angel now", a voice interrupted, they looked up seeing something they never thought they would see before. Three pairs of red eyes stare at them as one who the thought was Andy who pulled Musa's waist closer to him, a shock of jealousy shot through Riven as she saw her snuggle closer to him." Andy"? Bloom asked,

"Surprised aren't you"? He laughed,

"Mark"? Layla gasped,

"Rio"? Flora whimpered,

They didn't say anything but laugh, they looked so scared, Ogron said that was good knowing that they were scared shown them to be more powerful.

Riven didn't care about anything all he did was stare at her the one that was supposed to be _his_. What was she doing with him a vampire _a bloodsucking freak_? Something wrong, something has to be wrong! She wouldn't leave him! Not for Andy! Why is she with him? She's not with him?" Musa", he whimpered,

"You wanna hear something funny Riven"? Andy smiled kissing Musa cheek Riven flinch forward but was pushed back by Rio's fast speed pushing him away." See when a vampire bites a fairy she is his to control for all eternity". He pushed Musa's hair back revealing two bite marks on her neck. Everyone gaps as they watched her. Riven immediately broke staring at her, his girl his girl is trapped under a spell that been bitten by a vampire. Hell broke loose. Riven kept his saber in his pocket(1) just in case he needed, and now he was sure to rip some vampire apart. He lurched forward only to be pushed by some magical force," Musa"! He yelled," What are you doing"?

"Kill him Musa"! Andy shouted,

"Believix"! Bloom shouted.

Riven knew the others were attacking but he could careless whatever they were doing. All his attention was on the girl in front of him." Musa come with me whatever he said is all a lie! He doesn't love you"!

"What"? She sounded so unsure, the boy was really convincing-

"Musa remember what I said about their mind games", Andy interrupted," There lying, they don't know you at all".

"What"! Riven's eyes widen in shock once he got more information about this no good spell," You erase all her memory"!

"What"? She gasped,

"Musa", Andy called, his voice was so calmed and soothing that flared something in Musa's brain that she couldn't figure out." Don't let him do this to us",

"Musa"! Riven called," Listen to me your my girlfriend"!

"Musa", Andy called again in that sweet voice," I love you".

Musa stared back at him then at the boy, Andy's been all she can remember his affection was the only love she could think of. But this boy, she didn't even know his name yet he sparks something inside her that draw her closer to him, something that was screaming to be heard. She looked at both boys now deciding who shall choose. She turn to Riven.

"Sorry I'm with Andy now". She laughed walking back to Andy, as he snapped his fingers," Boys"! Rio was caught in the middle of trying to bite Sky and Helia while Bloom and Flora were blasting at him, Mark was holding Stella's legs trying to snap at her while Brandon was on his back. Both guys froze disappearing in there fast speed to Andy's side." Well", Andy laughed," Now you know were alive and well fed. So next time when we come to visit we'll probably want something".

"Andy", Bloom called," What happen? I thought we were"-

"Friends", Andy hissed," We never were friends Bloom", his voice broke all his cockiness turning into hate masked all over his face." I always hated you",

Bloom whimpered taking his words like a slap in the face, she probably preferred if he did." And now I can destroy you". He laughed," With your friend too". He kissed Musa on the neck," Catch ya later"!

They were gone.

"I don't understand", Bloom cried falling to the floor," Andy's my friend. Why is he doing this? How did he become a vampire? Is that even possible"?

Sky saw his girlfriend's sympathy, he crunched down cradling her in his arms," I-I don't know Bloom but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this".

Sky and Bloom were off doing their own thing about Andy's appearance. Layla sat on the floor watching Tecan and Timmy they were arguing over something," This doesn't make sense Timmy vampires don't exist"!

"Well they do now"! He argued back," Come it's has to be some kind of spell that has been cast on them"!

"Especially Musa", Flora cried, she missed her friend now she's gone with no good vampires she could get hurt." I know right", Stella agreed," Vampires? I mean come on, there like so last year. Now the new hot thing is werewolves".

"How could you think of werewolves in time like this"! Riven shouted," Musa has been kidnap and bitten by god damn vampires"! He kicked one of chairs in Layla's room." How could even think that! We trusted Andy and all he could do was fucking try to kill us! Who the fuck told him about us! The fairies and hero's and all that crap! Dammit he must of stole something! Oh for crying out loud he stole my fiancée"!

Everyone remain quite

"Fiancée"? Helia whispered,

Riven just turn around, not wanting any of them to see him cry," We were going to tell everyone when the time was right". He muttered brooding out the room. He was broken, his girl gone, his best friend's gone. All because of these fucking villains, he walked far, far into the woods. He didn't care how far he'll go, or who would see, he would kill them anyway. He probably is going to kill this bitch right now." Hello puppy dog". The voice whispered.

* * *

(1): I don't know where they keep the saber's they just come magically out of nowhere. And I've seen them turn all small then get all big swordy like so I just had it in his pocket.

I wanted to give Riven a big hug in this chapter:(

Next chapter:No vampires. Just fairies, Specialist's...and a witch.


	7. The Idea

Nath: Okay like I said Andy's not a bad guy he's just stupid. But I promise I will explain Andy's reason for doing all this in a later chapter. But for now he's a really mean jerk and something else that I will refuse to say. Oh and thanks for the Tecna thing, I fixed it:)

Author's note: Warning, in this chapter there's a lot of cussing (thanks Riven) just giving you guys a heads up. Oh and no vampires in this chapter.

* * *

The Idea

"WHAT DARCY"! Riven turn around staring at his ex. Darcy didn't seem unfasten she stared at him, licking her lips she was for sure going to get him now." Well that wasn't a proper hello", she commented.

Riven groaned," Just tell me what you want so I can move on",

"Well", she purred," You look so upset, I bet I could calm you down", she moved closer rubbing his chest he pushed her off walking grudgingly away." Ugh! Can you not accept the fact that I'M JUST NOT THAT INTO YOU"! He yelled, her game was getting annoying. She always comes in once a while asking for sex, she hasn't done it in a long time. But for fucking time can she not get a hint that's not what's on his mind. "Harsh", Darcy murmured, she moved closer to him not touching him, close a enough to have her perfume fill his sense.

That's one thing Riven had to admit, she was desirable no don't about that. She made everything quite clear that she wanted him. He could easily have her if he wanted to only she wasn't that beautiful blue eyed creature that Riven truly wanted. "Why not Riven I heard you free now", she went on.

That stop him in his tracks, "And how would you know that"? Riven growled,

Darcy narrowed her at him in a seductive pose, she walked closer to him. Riven watched her move, he knew her moves too well to fall for them again. Sometimes he would slip.

"Oh Riven", she breathed she was so close to him he could feel her breath," I have my ways", she brought her hand slowing rubbing his chest she brought it lower and lower," Oh puppy dog". She purred, he was all her's now!

Her hands were caught by tanner hands on the edge of his zipper, he brought her hands holding them over her head, he lean closer breathing hard, his eyes shown a deadly gaze." Don't even try". He pushed her to the ground. She growled how dare he reject her like this! Musa wasn't around anymore so what's holding him back? She had everything, great body, she's gorgeous, has killer abs, amazingly powerful! How could he still refuse her?

"I wouldn't dare do that again if I were you"! She growled letting her hands glow with dark energy.

Riven didn't care if she cast her dark energy upon him or not, it's not like she hasn't done it before.

"Oh go ahead and cry about it Riven"! Darcy spat," She's not coming back! She's all to fuck up with Andy! You're lucky I'm even wasting my time with a piece of scum like you"!

Riven had an enough he walked off leaving her on ground, she wasn't going to get that discouraged. She tried to crawl up tripping over her feet rubbing the dirt off her clothes." Oh come! It's not like you can erase everything that's happen between us"!

That stops Riven in his tracks, he turn around analyzing her words. Darcy's always been pretty smart, the kind of smart that could get you the kind of drug dealer who never got caught. Though sometimes he had to admit she did have her honest movements." You just a, gave me an idea", he whispered, it was a brilliant idea the one that sent a smile sweeping across his face. Darcy stood back confused at her words. Did her insults just turn him on?

"What? What did I say"?

"Thanks Darcy", Riven smiled giving her a quick hug before he ran off in joy. Darcy froze from the hug not understanding the meaning of anything. First he was yelling at her, than threatening her, now hugging her?

"Wait we're are you going"? She asked, he didn't answer he was already off enjoying his new idea. Darcy stood back still confused from this new shade of emotion that Darcy never knew Riven could show." What the hell"? She muttered.

* * *

Riven arrived in Timmy's and Tecna's room glad that all of his friends were there." Riven"! Brandon exclaimed," Glad your back"!

"Are you okay"? Helia asked,

"Yeah I'm fine. Timmy"!

Timmy and Tecna were debating something that was on the computer once Timmy saw Riven his face lighten," Hey Riven I have"-

"Yeah hey Timmy I have an idea". Riven said not bothering to greet anybody else, his mind was too caught up in his plan." Oh", Timmy sounded surprise," So do I".

"Yeah well hear mine first". Riven said, "I know they say that you can't get rid of a vampire bite. But hear this. Look um…I know you guys hate dark magic but when the vampires bite were creatured around dark magic so maybe"-

"We could use dark magic against Musa's spell", Tecna finished monotone,

Riven ignored her, glad everyone was at least getting the idea." Okay glad were all on the same page",

"Already on it", Timmy said typing it," there's another transformation for you girls called the Dimetix".

"That is dark magic"? Flora questioned,

"Yes its part of dark magic it all depends on the type of fairy who gets it. See if you have an evil fairy the transformation can turn to dark magic that contains high level. But it's still not an enough of power though that could sustain the fairy".

"So what does that mean"? Stella asked,

"It means the fairy that have the powers can use them with the same amount of powers like your Believeix have or it could be out of control and completely destroy the fairy".

"Wow that's harsh", Layla muttered,

"What if you're using it in white magic"? Bloom asked,

"If the fairy uses it in white magic it only contains a little level of dark magic but only a enough to give the white magic a boost to give more power to the fairy, more power than the dark Dimetix".

"Amazing", Bloom muttered,

"Woah, woah, back up", Stella said," So the white magic is more powerful than the dark magic"?

"Yes",

"So if we get the Dimetix it will only give us a little bit of dark magic"?

"Yes",

"How do we earn them"?

"It says the way to earn the Dimetix is letting go of something bad that happen in the past".

"What does that mean? So if I said, I accidently ran over my prada shoes and I'm sorry I get the Dimetix"?

"Uh…I don't think it works like that Stella".

"Then I don't get it".

"Uh-why don't we let fate have its course", Flora muttered,

Riven sighed looking up at Timmy's computer reading the headlines of the Dimetix, it didn't have what he needed." Can it get back Musa's memory back"? He asked,

No one said anything, Timmy type more in his computer," Uh it could do that", that didn't satisfy Riven." I'm sure it will help". Timmy added with sincerity in his voice. He knew what Riven said was right, it was wrong of him to doubt him like that, when everyone denied him with Tecna he was sure he would never deny himself or anything like it again. He lied. And he felt really bad about it. Riven saw that, he gave him a small smile that was pure of sincerity, Timmy patted him lightly on back showing him appreciation." I don't know about you two, but I'll try anything to get my best friend back". Layla said,

"We all do", Bloom added,

"So let's get that pigtail music girl back"! Brandon cheered.

Riven stared at his friends all of them willing to risk their lives for him, all of them risking to help in a" Let's do it".

And he would do the same.

* * *

Yay! Riven's going to try to bring back Musa's memory back! But...will it work?

Next chapter: The past...


	8. His Idea

Nath: Thanks, and yeah I get with the whole Dimentix thing. There's just so many of them.

(And have any of you guys ever wonder why all the transformations end with an ix?)

Chrissiemusa: Thanks! My computer been acting stupid so it took me awhile to fix it. But I just wanted you to know that I had to say thank you.

And that's also to everybody whose giving this story a chance:) so let's get on to the story, shall we.

* * *

His Idea

Andy and the guys arrived waiting for Ogron's orders. He summon them for another task of stealing something that Andy and the guys don't want to do, so they probably will send Musa to go and do it. Though this time it was different, Ogron was walking impatiently back and forth with a questioning expression. They sat back watching for a while, till Rio got annoyed," What's wrong Ogron"? He asked,

Ogron finally stop taking one glance at their appearance, he shrugged continuing to pace." There's another thing I need you to steal". He said,

"What is it"? Andy asked,

"It's the Red Rod of Casto",

"The Red Rod of Casto? What's that"?

"The Red Rod is a powerful scepter that has all magically powers including light and dark. I need it because it goes with the Dark World jewel".

"Why do you need them anyway"? Rio asked,

Ogron paused shrugging his head in a robot way to Rio, Rio gulped taking Ogron's rigid expression, in a flash Rio was flown closer to Ogron." Don't you want to get rid of the Winx or not"! He growled, grabbing Rio's collar. Rio tried to be brave though Ogron's snarls were more threatening than his fangs!" Y-Yes", he whimpered, Ogron drop him without a thought cursing under his breath." The problem is", he growled towards Andy's and Mark's direction," Is the rod belongs to someone that used to be an old friend of mine".

"S-So why not just ask if you can borrow it"? Mark shuddered,

Ogron turn his blazing red eyes in his direction," I SAID **USED** TO BE FRIENDS! CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE CONSEPT"!

Mark hid behind Andy more, as Rio followed behind," UGH"! Ogron growled he slowly took deep breaths controlling his anger." Here how bout I'll tell you a story so all of your HEADS are in the game",

All three of them nodded obeying their master.

"It was a long time ago when my brothers(1) and I were still a team, sucking most of lives of fairies. We went to many places but one place we stayed the most. Casto. A planet that was ruled by a king, that hated fairies as much as we did. His name was Maroon. Maroon and I became friends, stealing the lives of worthless fairies. We did it for so long, I guess Maroon got tired of it. One day while my brothers and I were planning on our next victim, Maroon was caught with a fairy".

"You mean's he's been with that fairy like in"-

"Yes Rio! He was how you bloody teenagers say it dating that fairy"! He growled," Anyway my brothers and I thought he would never go so low. We asked him what brought him to this and he said some observed things about love and she shown him right and wrong! It was most horrible"!

"Yeah horrible", Mark smirked looking in Andy's direction, Andy choose to ignore him looking back at Ogron," Go on", he encouraged.

"Uh, it's sad to say but he had to go. My brother Duman thought if we killed his fairy maybe he could see how worthless they were. But the fool was blinded by love. So out of rage he sent all his troops to kill us. My brother Gantlos cast a curse on Maroon for his betrayal, melting his flesh to shreds making him walk the earth for all eternity. Anagan and I destroyed the planet, but somehow before I could get the scepter in my hands Maroon beat me to it. And as far as I know he owns a whole group of gangs of descended of Casto as his employers. He thinks I'm dead, but at least I know he's alive and is hiding at the Blood Lust bar".

"The Blood Lust bar is where he's staying"! Rio cheered," Dudes that place is off the chain! We go there all the time! It's the best place to get some good drinks"!

"Vampires don't drink alcohol"? Ogron said,

Mark and Rio laughed," Who said anything about alcohol"! They laughed harder.

Andy just watched from the sides listening to his master story. It was an interesting story, a story that gave him an idea." Ogron", Andy called,

"Yes Andy"?

"I think I know a way we could get the rod".

"Oh, really? How"?

"Well you said that Maroon and you used to be friends",

"And"?

"Well from what you said it seem like your brothers were doing most of the-hated work",

"What does that mea"-

"It's means all you did was destroy a planet, while your brothers destroyed all of his- beloved things. So what I was thinking if we go to the Blood Lust. And thankfully I think I know a guy who can help. We get to Maroon make him believe that you tried to stop your brothers, but they wouldn't listen. So they made you destroy their planet and all that crap. Once we earn his trust we can use the rod and his gang to help us destroy the Winx".

Andy stared up pleased with himself thinking that he pleased his master. He thought the plan was excellent, he was sure he was Ogron's absolute favorite right now. And soon the Winx especially Bloom and Riven will be gone and there, won't be any distractions for him or his angel anymore.

"As clever as that plan may be Andy",

Andy smiled,

"I just don't think it will work".

His smile fell.

"Why not"? Andy shouted,

"Because Andy you don't know what Maroon's cable of, why would he trust me after all these years! He's smarter than that Andy! Even if we tried he would just kill us".

"But Ogron"-

"Enough Andy"! Ogron silenced.

Andy wanted to say more but the look on Ogron's face told him to hold back. He nodded down shamefully, trying to convince Ogron and himself that he has respect for him." Just steal it. Or make that fairy of yours do it". Ogron muttered,

"Yes Ogron", Andy nodded,

"My gods I think she's the only one working around here! Do something with your lives"!

Andy gritted his teeth," Yes Ogron".

He had to walk away or he would have ended up cutting his master throat.

…..

Andy rushed in apartment," Musa"! He shouted, he needed something to get his mind off Ogron," Musa"! He shouted again, he was pissed he needed his angel something to distracted him," MUSA"! He shouted, he's been calling her name for the past minute and she hasn't shown up!" I'm in the shower"! She shouted,

"Damn it Musa"! He walked in the bathroom not caring at all," Why the hell didn't you answer me the first time, I've been calling for you in the past fucking minutes"!

"I'm sorry Andy", she said, her body was covered by the brown glass of the shower, only showing her head as she washed it looking innocently at him. He calmed down a little as he stared at her face still a little ticked off though." Uh I forgot to get a towel", she said," Can you get one for me"?

"You have magic use it"!

She frowned he barely yelled at her, when he did it was usually something between him and Ogron. It was starting to get more recent now." What's the matter"? She asked,

He signed flopping down on the toilet seat beside the shower," Ogron used to have this old friend named Maroon who has this thing called the Red Rod of Casto".

"Yes",

"And we need it to join with the Dark World jewel. And I had an idea and he completely turn it down"!

"Oh really"?

"Yes! Is that all you have to say"!

Musa shrugged trying to finish washing her hair," Why do you always have to listen to Ogron"? She asked,

That seemed off.

"What do you mean"? He asked,

"Well as far as I know Ogron wants things. But he only sends us to go and get it. Why can't he, I mean it's his plan why doesn't he do it".

"What are you saying"?

"I'm saying you're so much better than this Andy you should do what you want to do. You have so much to offer, I think if you actually put your mind to things you may actually achieve them. Ogron's treats you like his slave. Just do what you want to do". She turned the shower off.

Andy sat back thinking about her words. She was right, he's been the one doing all the work while Ogron gets all the fame and glory, why isn't he? And Ogron did say his plan was clever he just didn't think it was smart an enough. Well he'll prove him wrong.

"Your right Musa I should"-

His sentence got cut off once she walk past him," You know it's pretty warm in here I guess I didn't need a towel after all".

* * *

(1): I really don't know what kind of relationship the Black Wizards have. And I know they're not brothers. But they kind of seem the kind of weird people that would do one of those blood brothers rituals. That are creepy. But I figured they would be into that. If not...tough...

And the next chapter I think is one of the longest chapters I have written so far.

Next chapter: Three vampires, and one fairy go to a bar...What could happen...


	9. Blood Lust

Author notes: Long chapter.

* * *

Blood Lust

Andy led the trail to the bar having all of his partners including Musa joined him. He and the guys found the bar one day, while they were having fun with their new powers. They caught the stench of human blood leading them into a small cottage that looked like it came from a story book. They thought they would find a little Snow White in it, but what they found surprise them. Vampires, everywhere was a tad stench of human. In that placed they belonged.

They stop at the door of the cottage he eyed Musa making sure she was alright before they walked in. Rio rolled his eyes barging in where he was greeted with a bunch of vamps. They were like movie stars, he waved to people he didn't even know, but immediately they knew his name. Rio and Mark went their separate ways aborting the mission. Just, how Andy planned. Oh well he'll just get all the phrase's and glory from Ogron all by himself.

He walked to the bar following the half broken sigh that read BLOOD LUST. To see a tall dark icy skinned man with braids and a small goatee to go with it. He was washing tables and cups a normal thing to do the most un normal thing about him would be the flaming red eyes that spark more than any ordinary vampires. He was Andy's good friend. They met here. Immediately became friends. Though Andy knew in those deep red eyes if he placed one move wrong he would kill him. And Andy would do the same.

"Andy"! The man called, in a sweet Jamaican accent,

"Macavity", Andy greeted moving away from Musa giving Macavity a brotherly hand shake.

"What brings you here mon", Macavity laughed," And with this fine honk of flesh". He admired staring at Musa intently, Musa smile back. That caused a familiar sting inside Andy." Uh this is Musa my angel", he said,

"Angel", Macavity laughed," Well you do look like an angel it's too bad you're a fairy",

"Really"? Musa asked, shaking his hand politely," How can you tell"?

He pointed towards his eyes," These eyes aren't exact red of color gal, I can see through what the person or thing really are".

"That's cool, it's just a shame you can't see through clothing though",

He laughed," I know gal! Or I'd be staring at you all night".

Musa laughed taking in his jokes, Andy didn't he didn't like this new attention that Musa was giving him, it didn't feel right watching her take her attention off him. Even, if she was just joking around." Uh we need your help", he interrupted,

"Not for you Andy but for your angel I might",

Andy rolled his eyes," We heard your hiding a guy name Maroon here. We want to see him".

Macavity smile vanish in one blink of an eye, Macavity turn dead serious making even Andy flinch from the sight of his eyes." Are you from magic or federal government"? He asked,

"No", Andy said,

Without hesitation Macavity flip a knife up," Don't lie to me boy". He threaten,

"I don't think a knife would kill me"?

"No, well here boy is a special magical dagger that's dangerous for any vampire even me that's why I got to be careful when I use it. Which I'm sure I won't be on you".

Musa saw the situation she decided to be the responsible one placing her soft pale hand on Macavity's arm gently pushing the knife down." He's not lying we're old friends with Maroon".

Macavity took a second looking back at Andy then back at her, without a hesitation his smile came back again," Well why didn't you say so mon"!

"Uh…can we just see him"? Andy asked,

"Of course you can mon", he flip the knife down," Down the hall then turn left".

"Thanks Macavity", Musa smiled,

"I hope I see you again soon angel",

"Me too, I"-

"Alright let's go Musa". Andy interrupted, grabbing Musa arm leading her away. She wanted to stay and talk more with Macavity but abruptly Andy didn't want that. It's been a while sense he remembered the stench of jealousy. That stinging feeling inside his gut whenever he watched, Bloom with Sky. He wasn't going to have it again with Musa.

They walked further and further deep inside the hall as they walked it seemed the hall just got darker and darker by each step they took. Finally Andy noticed a yellow light, on one door. They froze for a while debating if they should knock or barge in.

Andy decided to barge in.

The room was dark, only a seeing one small chair behind a desk while in the back of the chair held a Chinese hand writing written all over the back wall. The room seemed utterly plain except for that small detailed. Andy waited, for a while to making sure his vampire eyes weren't betraying him, the room utterly, clear no one in sight." Maybe he's not here", Musa said,

"No he's here I can sense a presence",

"Is that part of your powers"?

"Yes". She didn't say anything after that, while he stayed examining his surroundings, he was starting to get impatient. He walked around curiously at the room nothing seems out of the ordinary. He looked at his desk, smelling something that smelled so good it was making his mouth water. He kept sniffing towards that the desk, smelling the thing it was hidden in his desk drogues. He reached out to open it-"You really shouldn't do that".

Musa and Andy jump being startle at the voice, the voice was coming from the doorway behind Musa. When Musa looked to see who it was, her scream was caught in her throat as she ran behind Andy. He only stood in shock not believing what was in front of him.

The man or thing that stood in front of them wore tight black jeans with a big maroon colored jacket that read 'Hell is what you make it'. But Musa and Andy barely paid attention to the man's clothes instead they couldn't take their eyes off his face. His face had no flesh, just an alive smirking bald skeleton staring at them with those eyeless eyes. His hands were fleshless, bony at his sides. He reminded Andy of the zombie movies he used to watch when he was little. He remembered that the vampire movies had little effect on him growing up. But those walking skeleton movies did something to him.

"So I heard you're looking for Maroon"? The walking skeleton said his voice was deep so supernatural that sent fear running down their spines. Andy gulped," Uh…yeah…um do you know him"?

"Know him, I am him", Maroon walked to his desk expecting them to move to the side, Musa responded immediately while it took Maroon to push Andy to get the message. They walked in front of Maroon's red desk, watching the bony man grab a pen." You been looking for this"? Maroon held up his pen and a vial of blood. Andy's mouth watered.

"Eh I have to feed my workers somehow", Maroon shrugged putting the vial put into his desk," So what do you want"? He demanded,

"Um…we have a-a proposition for you",

"Oh, really". He sounded bored," How much do you want"?

"Oh we don't want money". Andy said,

"Blood"?

"No".

"Some vamps shot dead for you"?

"No".

Maroon let up a bony eye," Then what do you want"?

Andy shook his head nervously bringing a sheepish smile he was trying to act brave so far seemed to be failing at it." Uh…um…we heard about you and s-someone a long time ago", Andy laughed nervously," Named Ogron and what his brothers did to you".

Maroon snap the pen staring up, from what Andy could guess from looking into to those black hole eyes he was staring at Musa. Musa wasn't shaking, her expression seem to be blank as she stared at him." Ogron's dead", Maroon said bitterly,

"No actually he's alive and we need your help",

Maroon sat back looking very calm now, still he held his gaze with Musa." Oh is he now"?

"Yes and he's trying to kill Musa", Andy said shrugging to her, Maroon glared at her not seeming to be listening to Andy." Oh and because she's a fairy".

"Yes",

"You're a vampire be a man and protect her".

"I'm just not that strong an enough and I believe Ogron wants to do more than just kill her".

"Is it something with take over the entire universe"?

"Yes",

Maroon let out a booming laugh that caused Andy to flinch," Yep! That's good old Ogron".

"Yeah", Andy laughed a little," See and I was wondering maybe we could team up. See I heard he has a new group called the Wi"-

"No",

That didn't sound right," W-What"? Andy asked,

"No", Maroon repeated again without a hesitation," W-What do you mean no"? Andy asked again, this wasn't going part of the plan.

"Look kid", Maroon shrugged," I like your spark, but you're lying to me".

"What no I'm"-

"Yes you are, I'm surprised mommy and daddy, don't know that their little baby's a vampire", he laughed a careless laugh," Sometimes I don't mind liars but I hate spell bonding bloodsuckers".

That made Andy froze," What do you mean"?

"I mean you're using this poor innocent fairy as you're slave".

Andy looked over to Musa panic from what she's hearing she frowns in confusion trying to figure out Maroon's words." Uh…uh I don't know what"-

"You know damn well what I'm talking about", Maroon interrupted before Andy could finish," I'll admit I was the same but that was centuries ago. And now I pay the price".

He started to tick him off," Look Maroon",

"No, there's one thing I know Andy, is that once Gantlos put that curse over me, I had some magical abilities too that I could share with some people. Like our friend Macavity".

Andy froze.

"Macavity likes your little angel, and I like Macavity, and there's one thing I gave Macavity that's part of me. I gave him the sight of seeing more than what looks to the eye. And from what I seen and he seen is you're a worthless lonely loser who took advantage of a poor girl".

"No I"-

"Lied and cheated, and your nothing but a poor loser".

"No I"-

"She'll leave you just like all the others and you'll be alone. Just like you've always been alone"!

Andy's voice begun to choke," No I'll"-

"Just watch you'll always be alone"!

Andy didn't want to believe his words. He walked closer grinding his sharp teeth together trying not to lose it as he got close to Maroon's skeleton face." No. I'm. Not". He growled,

Maroon lean closer, his face shown no emotion upon him," You're a lonely bastard". Was all he said.

That's all it took for Andy to explode.

He hissed his fangs pushing Maroon through the wall, he banged his desk. He let out a killer scream that made Musa jump further away from him. Andy didn't care he was too busy ripping Maroon's light switch off the wall. He ripped it all the way revealing all the electrical cords ripping it apart. The electricity sparked causing flames to rise on the floor. The fire was easily catching that Musa could have easily stop it but her powers sometimes have a mind of its own. She tried thinking of a way to stop the fire from spreading but nothing seemed to work, to her surprise her magic was hurting her every time she tried. So she gave up letting her gaze set on Andy.

Andy just stood frozen from what has happen. "Come on"! She shouted grabbing his hand she used a force field to surround them as she dragged Andy out. Everyone else was already bolting out the door leaving the poor humans to rot. She wanted to help them, but her magic was hurting too much to try anything.

She led Andy outside in front of what was left of Blood Lust. She tried to drag him further away but he refused to go not moving or anything. She tried pushing him it didn't work it was like moving a large rock. Instead she watched the flames burst out in Andy's eyes, as each flame burst he slowly sank to the ground bowing his head opposite of her direction. She tried to follow his gaze but he would just look away when she tried. But she still kept trying.

"Go away Musa", he said in a plain monotone voice.

Musa stared at him for a while choosing her words carefully," No", she answered,

"GO AWAY"! He screamed his face turning pitch red matching his eye color baring his fangs in front of her. He was terrifying to her surprise she stayed her ground." No",

His face melted away into something Musa couldn't see while he was hiding his back to her," At least tell me why"? He asked in a strange choking sound that came from his voice.

"Because he insulted you",

"And"?

"What he said hurt your feelings".

"So"?

"I don't want to leave you like this",

"Why not, everyone else has".

She studies his words crouching down into his position right next to him looking away. He looked at her with a confused expression with his blood shot eyes." What are you doing"?

"I'm sitting right next to you",

"Why"?

"I don't plan on leaving I have nothing else better to do". She shrugged turning to face him, he stared at her for a movement." So you're just not leaving"?

"Nope",

"That's a first",

"What do you mean"?

He signed," You know Mark and Rio and I been friends ever sense we were kids".

"Oh",

"We had something we all have in common we both had rich parents",

"How is that bad"?

"They didn't even know we existed", he stared down for a movement coming to relation of his words." My parents are hotel owners that mean they like to expand and travel a lot. At first when I was just born it was fine just being with my nanny and playing with all the stuff my parents bought me. Rio and Mark felt the same. But as we grew a little older all we had was each other".

"That's not true",

"Oh it is one time my dad called the police because he wanted to know who broke into his house, I just came back from Rio's house and I forgotten my keys, I had to pitch lock the door. When my dad and the cops came home my dad said", he coughed getting ready in a deep voice," Oh that's not a thief that's my uh…son Arnold". He turn his voice lighter making it sound more girlie," Oh no honey that's not his name his name is Alejandro". He laughed a despicable laugh, yet despite his voice Musa could hear his sniffles and rubbing his eyes.

" We only had each other, but some days it was just me alone in that big empty house. I had no one". Another sniffle." Then I met a fiery red head named Bloom and my whole world changed. She was fun, exciting, and always knew how to make me laugh". His face felt sad drifting his eyes away," Then one day I came to see her at her parent's house", a sniffle," Things weren't the same anymore we were barely talking, always arguing not being around each other as much. I came that day to make up for all that then to find out she's gone and without a goodbye". He didn't say anything for a little letting the breeze fill the area, till he let out a big sigh," It's been a year sense that and I been lonely but not so lonely, I heard Bloom was back in town for a night with a couple of friends". His eye twitch to her then looked away,

" It was Halloween and I was invited to Mitize party", he gagged at the name," I never liked that girl so I didn't bother showing up. That's when I heard Bloom was at the party. I was so upset that I locked myself up in my room strumming my guitar away, that's when it struck me, she came and she didn't even bother to stop and sayhello". A choking sound came from his throat, he tried to pretend to cough it away but Musa knew better.

" Two years past and nothing from her, I was alone again. Till another dream shot at me and she was back again". He laughed this laugh didn't sound natural it sounded too hard and despitefully, that hurt too much." And of course she has a boyfriend…yet she didn't treat me any different. It was like…everything was where it was left off. Like our relationship hasn't changed. Still things were slightly off, things that I was still trying to understand. But I didn't care as long as she was here I never felt alone". He paused," Then one night everything perfectly fine but happier in away. Then. She's gone…without another goodbye. And I never felt more alone".

She slowly reached out covering his upper body with a tight squeeze. Andy froze in this position, it was most uncomfortable. He was covering his face with his hands all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around him in this position. "Um…Musa what are you doing"?

"Um…I'm hugging you",

"Why"?

"Don't people want hugs when their sad"?

"I uh",

"This hug is uncomfortable",

"Then stop",

"Not until you hug me back".

He couldn't deny her, so he released his two arms covering her tiny waist he buried his face in her midnight hair smelling her sweet scent. This felt nice.

She pulled away slightly letting go of him, only grabbing his hands into her palms looking at him straight in the eye. The way she looked was strangely kind of funny that Andy couldn't help but burst out laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing, he never laughed like this in a long time. It was a real pure laugh matched with a real pure smile. Musa thought he could never do that?

"Oh angel", he breathed looking at her through his long black bangs.

"I'm not going anywhere". She said.

And he believed and trusted her on her word.

"Come on", she signed getting up off the ground, reaching out to him with one hand," Let's go home".

And that night Andy knew for a fact that she was his real angel.

* * *

Andy&Musa should have one tender movement...before I ruin it;)

Next chapter: Plans are revealed...


	10. Not a Happy Story

heymusa: Aren't you funny;)

Nath: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the scene!

Author notes: Winx and Specialist are in this chapter:) so enjoy!

* * *

Not a Happy Story

Andy decided to let Musa sleep in, senses they both had a long day yesterday. The rest of the guys found each other in the middle of the forest once Musa was able to get him to walk. They both seemed fine, though Mark was acting a little smudge. He was barely talking or laughing or anything. He just had a plain smile that was too much in common with Rio's, oh well Andy ignored it. Even though he did not get the rod, he seemed happy in a weird way today. He knew it was because of the girl sleeping in his bed right now. Andy shakes his head walking to the refrigerator to get some blood when he couldn't help but notice that someone drank it all." Rio"! He yelled,

"What"? Rio asked in his fast motion speed already at his side.

"Did you drink the last of the blood"?

"No", Rio said plainly,

"I did". Mark said matter-of-factly walking out casually like he been present the whole time the conversation started.

"Are serious, Mark! I was saving that"! Andy shouted, Mark just shrugged grabbing his base guitar. That set Andy off, Mark would usually try to something to please him or say he was sorry! Instead he completely ignored him! Something was wrong?" Mark did you hear what I just said"? Andy asked, Mark nodded still playing his base. That set Andy more off, he will not be ignored! He walked towards Mark watching him play for a little. Then he slapped the guitar away, it landed with a huge crash to the floor. He didn't mean to smash it sometimes he couldn't help his super human strength. Still he was ignoring him, so it served him right." What the hell did you do that for"! Mark shouted, he pushed Andy to the wall making a big car crashing sound to go along with it. Both boys bared their fangs ready to attack each other.

Rio being for the first time, out of a fight felt completely awkward. He knew he had to step in soon," Guys! Guys"! He shouted," It's not a big deal! We'll just go and get some more"!

Mark stared at Rio, calming down in a more mature way getting in a straight position. Andy noticed silencing his hissing but he didn't arise from his position like Mark did. It seemed off how Mark was standing, like he was ready to make a business deal." I'm sorry Andy" he spoke calmly," Are you happy now". It wasn't a question." Besides I don't think we'll have time to get some more for today".

"Why wouldn't we"? Rio asked,

"Because I have something to show Ogron that he will be most pleased to see". He zapped out of the room for a split second then all of a sudden he appeared again. This time something red was in his hands. "The Red Rod of Casto", Rio admired.

Andy's jaw broke.

He stared at the rod, long red with a big maroon colored diamond placed in on top of it. It floated with charm and royalty. _How the hell did Mark get it?_

"H-How did"-

Mark laughed a booming laugh cutting off Andy's sentence. He stopped with cockish smile that ticked Andy off." Well while you were messing around with your angel. I did some research, I heard a lot about Maroon's men and how they would do anything for him. So while you ran off with your angel somewhere when we were at the bar. I've talked to lot of his men. There was a vampire named Elena she looked a lot like Layla except she was more gullible. We talked and I've got her to give me some more information about the rod. Once the fire, started thanks to you. She led me through a secret tunnel that was placed where the rod was. And she thought I wouldn't notice", he laughed," But I did and I stole it and I hid it waiting for a movement like this so I could show you both".

Andy had nothing to say to this. This was Mark's plan all along, he was trying to replace him and become Ogron's new favorite. That was not going to happen.

He bared his fangs, waiting to attack when a beautiful pale glowing girl appeared in the doorway behind Mark." Are you guys fighting"? Musa asked,

Mark smiled still holding his cool," No we're just talking, go back to bed".

Musa shrugged, walking back.

Mark just told his angel as in _his angel_ what to do. _That was crossing the line._

"Don't tell her what"-

"Tell her what"? Mark demanded slicing Andy's words," Oh sorry I forgot, Andy's doesn't like to share slaves".

They stared each other down baring they're fangs.

"Okay", Rio interrupted," Who wants some breakfast"!

* * *

Miss. Feragonda, lean back into her chair with a very agitated sigh. The Winx and the Specialist has told her what has recently been discovered, and it was not anything she expected. Vampires? Why would the boys be vampires? Of all that is good in the world they choose that! Vampires were banned in the magic world for centuries. How could they-

The memory snapped back into Ms. Feragonda's brain as she thought about the plan more and more. She knew what they were after she knew-

_Oh my gods!_

She has to tell them the rest of the story! No she couldn't! What's happening now could not happen again!

But it is.

She groaned, waving her hands to flicker Ms. Griselda, she came in a rush knowing the problems that prohibit the school. She opens her mouth to speak, but Ms. Feragonda silenced her. They didn't need to tell each other why.

Griselda ran out giving what Miss. Feragonda wanted. Without another word Griselda appeared bringing what she expected.

"You called for us, Ms. Feragonda"? Flora spoke quietly,

She turned seeing the Winx and the Specialist, all look as she excepted how the teenagers say now of days, _the pissed off_, as it seems." Yes I need to talk to you all". She sighed crouching on her desk, they all tense uneasily towards her, afraid by her old age.

Ms. Feragonda smirked, sitting down at her chair. If she was going to do it she was going to do it right." Are you alright Ms. Feragonda"? Sky asked,

She couldn't look at any of them, afraid of what she'll see," There's more to the Black Wizards story that I-I haven't mention".

They paused.

"Are you kidding me"! Stella shouted,

"Stella"! Bloom warned,

Stella waved her hand at Bloom unfasten, she walk straight up to Ms. Feragonda's desk looking straight into her eyes." You always do this! First you tell us something **SUPER** bad! Then we'll all do something stupid to prevent it! Then we'll **ALL** get in trouble for something that we wanted to help with! Then you'll be all 'oh no kids there's more to the story that I haven't told you yet. Because it's too scary for you to handle'! We'll I got news for you Ms. Feragonda! We faced the worst! Now we lost a member! I don't want it to be like Tecna's sacrifice all over again! Because this time! We lost her to a **BLOODSUCKING FREAK**"!

"STELLA"! Brandon shouted, gently grabbing his girlfriend. He did love her with all he had but sometimes his schooums wouldn't keep her mouth shut." I'm sorry Ms. Feragonda she's"-

"Right", Ms. Feragonda whimpered, "She's right". Ms. Feragonda, never broken one tear in front of her students, never during Valtor's war, or The Great Witch Invasion. But as she stared into her student's, eyes. She couldn't help shedding a silent tear for them, all of them going through so much over the years. They gain stronger and stronger and she was proud of that, she looked at all of them as her own children. She wanted to protect them, help them through anything that happens in their lives. She can't do it any longer.

"No more secrets", she spoke shaking a little seating herself down. She turn back looking at all of their shallow faces, so young, and so strong. She needed to stop acting like their mother and began teaching them again. "I will tell you the rest of the story of the Black Wizards but I may warn you. None of it is pretty".

"Please Ms. Feragonda", Riven muttered," We need to know what is it where fighting".

She sighed, staring into Riven's longing face. She turns back to her wall starting her horror story.

"It was a long time ago, when the Wizards where on Earth killing innocent fairies. Ogron and his brothers were blood lust they wanted more and more fairies dead. So they thought of a better way. They thought of a creature that looked so beautiful to look at but evil when it's hungry. They wanted it to have special abilities that would bring most fairies and heroes to shame. They created the vampires"!

Everyone gasped hearing the name, Feragonda just ignored them, "The vampires were blood thirsty demons that cast's spells on fairies. The Wizards called them their Draggers. The Draggers were able to cast spell on fairies, making up wonderful fantasy about true love and trust. There's a reason why they called them their Draggers, they would literally drag the fairies to the Wizards"… she paused taking a slow breath before she finished." Once the Wizards were done taking the wings off…they fed them to the Draggers to be…destroyed. After that the Draggers would go off dragging another fairy to their 's more. The Draggers were invading and creating too much on Earth and in the magical dimension. It was starting to get noticed able. So I and the rest of the great force banished them, from the magical realm and Earth. So the Wizards made dark Dimentix fairies that fought evil. But eventually the dark energy was too much for them. It sucked all the life out of the fairy causing them to die. Furious the Wizards fought back, using Prince Maroon of Casto's army.

We fought strong. The Black Wizards died in battle, all but Gantlos. We've decided to let him live and hopes he would see the wrong he was doing. He did not. Instead he used the Red Rod of Casto, the Dark World jewel, the Diamond of White, and the most precious piece that he stole from Morgana, the Ring of Uplifting. With all of those he raised the dead, with his brothers and his vampires. And he was able to take over the dimension with one final bang. With all our power we defeated their army. Maroon finally saw the good, a little. He decided instead of banishing the vampires he would make them work for him, and gain disabilities like the sunlight, a dagger to the heart, mirrors, and holy water. It kepted them in check of not revealing themselves too much. We banished them from our dimension. We took all the items back hiding them in places that we'd hope would be unnoticeable. And the rest you all know".

They all stood quiet for a while absorbing this all in, till Stella had-

"So let me get this straight", she muttered, "Ogron wants to lift his dead brothers again and steal all the stuff so he could rule over this dimension with vampires and dark Dimentix fairies".

"Yes",

"And Musa's a under spell and a dark Dimentix fairy that could die cause of the dark energy of the magic".

"Yes".

_BANG!_

_SLAM!_

No one bothered looking at the broken vase or who slammed the door. They all knew who it was. Stella, wouldn't even say a snobby comment about his behavior.

_Poor, boy_ Ms. Feragonda thought.

* * *

Maroon and Macavity are my own characters, by the way. And so is the story unless the creators of the show have a weird psych vibe with me or something and this happens...But that probably won't so...the story mine too! Hope you like it!

(Can anyone guess where I got the name Macavity;) just a side note to see if anyone can figure it out)

Next chapter: Fairies have secrets too...


	11. Dark Secrets

Dark Secrets

"I'll-go talk to him", Helia sighed,

"No we'll all go talk to Riven", Sky added, the boys nodded walking out the door.

The girls shyly turn back to Miss. Feragonda, "Tell us what we need to do". Tecan muttered,

Miss. Feragonda nodded," Street fairies discovered they could revise the Dimentix out of the darkness. The lighter Dimentix is stronger than the darker Dimentix. Because the lighter becomes one with the fairy transforming them into something more powerful, the darker Dimentix sucks the energy out of the fairy causing them to die. If you all get your light Dimentix you could be more powerful than the vampires and the wizards. You also could possibly transfer Musa's dark energy to light".

"Yes we get our friend back"! Flora cheered,

"Now you just have to reveal your darkest secrets".

They all froze.

"W-What"? Bloom asked,

Miss. Feragonda smiled unfasten by their tone," The Dimentix was created by darkness you have to reveal your darkest secrets in order to forgive them and let out your light side".

"I'm not sure if I want to do that", Stella muttered,

"And why not"?

"Well…I love you guys and all. But I'm not sure if I want to tell",

"Well why not"? A quiet voice mumble, they all turn around staring at the innocent Flora." I trust all of you", she smiled kindly,

"Yeah-but Flora"-

"This is going to help us save the universe again, why not"?

"But"-

"Girls please, we all have something bad in our life we got through it. But right now Musa's needs us, please let's help her".

Stella still didn't look convinced, Flora noticed that. She decided to seat herself down on the floor trying to look comfortable though she knew she had her doubts." I was playing outside in the forest", she spoke," I was five and I didn't know much. One day I decided to collect these different kinds of healing flowers. I walked in the forest for many hours. I walked too far that I eventually got lost. I didn't know what to do so I started crying. When, I heard two footsteps coming my way. It was a man. I don't remember what he looked like all I remember was his eyes. One blue, one green, and he carried a white bag with him. He asked me what was wrong, I said I was lost and wanted my mommy. He smiled and laughed, he offered to walk me home. And I went with him. But during that walk, I noticed he placed the bag over his shoulder, it looked too big and heavy to be carrying. I asked him what was in the bag. He just replied saying it was laundry. Once I got home, I thanked him and he left. Later that night, the cops came to my parent's house, asking if they saw a man with one blue and one green eye. They replied they didn't, that's when the cops said he was caught kidnapping a boy and was last seen in the forest… And now I know what was in the bag".

"Flora"-

They were interrupted by a pink light fluttering down to Flora covering her with details that cascaded her body. It soon flew away, giving Flora a pleasured sign." Uh, that felt nice".

"Dimentix is different, you have to earn your Dimentix but you won't use them unless needed". Miss. Feragonda spoke. Everyone paused for a while, till someone sat down beside Flora." I'll tell", Layla muttered.

Layla took a big sigh before she spoke, if this was the only way to get her friend back so be it shall tell." I did tell you all I had only one friend, Anna",

They all nodded," Well after she left, I began to get depressed. I just thought there was nobody in this world that actually cared about me. So I started…cutting myself". She turns her hands around revealing small hidden cut marks, the girl's gasps." They healed over time but there are still tiny marks".

"I-I can't believe we never noticed before", Bloom gasped,

"Hey I never let you that close to my arms before",

"Still"…

"The only person that knew was Nabu". No one bothered to say anything, till Layla felt little green specks of colors glistening its way down her, it gave her a tingly feeling a feeling that felt free. She signed loving the feeling of it. Still no one said anything." Oh come guys, I'm okay now. But you guys seriously need to try this that stuff feels good". They all couldn't help but laugh at that, it wasn't right to laugh, it just felt nice too." I'll go", Tecan said seating herself down to the other side of Flora.

"I was the smartest kid in my class in middle school…well almost. There was a boy named Tony, who was smart-a enough to reach my level. Well we would always argue on who was the smartest in our class. And sometimes we would have competitions. Sometimes I won and sometimes he won. We always end up at a tie…The science fair was coming up, and I was tired of Tony's and I experiment being a tie. So…I found out what he was experimenting on, gravity motions. He built a machine that can hold gravity and no gravity that you could bring anywhere. I'll admit…I was a little…impressed. But that wasn't going to stop me from winning. So I snuck in late at night, rearranging his machine to not lift any gravity pull at all. It was an innocent gesture-I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Well on the day of the fair, it was Tony's turn to show his experiment. The judges we already impressed, that bothered me a lot then. But when turn on his machine-I I must have miscalculated the machinery. The machine was going out of proportions! Tony was too near the machine that it sucked his left arm in…breaking it…luckily his mother found some spells that was able to heal him. Still as I calculated now, doing the right calculation! If he was closer to the machine, he would have been sucked in whole…and I-I could have killed him". She let a silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"But you didn't Tecan", Flora assured,

"Yes but I've could of", she sobbed

"Tecan"-

"No", Ms. Feragonda ordered, Bloom was about to give Tecan a hug when she stopped her." Let her forgive herself".

That's what happened little tiny purple specks fluttered around Tecan giving her the same satisfying feeling that Flora and Layla got. "Ugh…guess I'll get it over with". Bloom sighed,

"You go Bloom"! Layla cheered,

"Go Bloom"! They cheered like maniacs. In a way it was like that, a big room with five girls telling each other's problems. It was always sad but in the end you couldn't help loving the feeling of finally releasing it. That's what Bloom wanted to feel.

"Okay", she took a deep breathes trying herself together,

"It's okay Bloom you'll feel much better after", Ms. Feragonda assured.

She nodded rapidly," Okay…well remember when Darker was around",

They nodded," Well remember how…I um…spend a lot of time was the fake Avalon",

"Yes we know", Stella muttered,

"Well during that time…I uh…we…kissed"… she paused waiting for the yelling to start. She heard nothing she looked around expecting a whole lot of gasping. But they looked calm?

"Aren't you guys mad"? She asked,

Flora shrugged," Why would we"?

"Yeah we knew what was going on", Layla said,

"Of course we noticed you had a lot of feelings for Avalon, and the facts say you would haved a 50% chance of mating with him".

"Tecan"!

"Well maybe not 'mating', just 'crushes' or as you say kissed him". Tecan said indifferent.

"Does Sky know"? Flora asked,

"Yes…he was a little mad…but then I told him that I wasn't sure if he actually loved me then. He understood and he knows that I would never do that again, and I love him back".

"Then why do you care what we think"?

"Well"-

"Bloom we here to give you advice and friendship, we like you for who you are not who you kissed. And besides I would have done it too".

"Flora"!

"I'm sorry but I wasn't with Helia then so it's perfectly natural to have those feelings".Little blue specks filled Bloom's air giving her Dimentix.

They all seemed so honest and assured that Stella had to say it. Even though how much she didn't want to she knew it had to be done." I'll go", she whispered.

"I'll admit I was a bit of a nerd in middle school. But when I got to freshmen, I got a new hair style started reading fairy teen magazine. And as you can see I became the most beautiful Stella you all know and love", her turn deeper, while her eyes turn to darker shade of brown." But that was when my parents starting arguing and fighting. Sometimes I would ask the maid to sing to me all night, good or bad it shut my parents fighting away. It got to the point I didn't want to stay at my palace anymore. But where else was I supposed to go?

I stayed at Alfea, forever if I had too, that's when I noticed more boys noticing me. It didn't matter if they went to Red Fountain or not, I always went after them. At first it was innocent going out with simpler dates. But the fighting kept getting worse, and no matter how much I liked the boy I didn't want to end up like my parents. So…I dumped all the boys who actually liked me for me. And went out with the ones who only wanted one thing…I gave it to them without a thought". She blinked the tears that were forming under the rims of eyes," My grades were getting bad, I was losing all my friends, and the boys I slept with were getting rougher…one night I came home covered with bruises everywhere…that's when I realized it had to stop. When Ms. Feragonda told me I had to restart freshmen again…I was actually glad that I could start a new life. At first when I met Brandon I didn't bother dating him, knowing that he wouldn't want what I was offering then. But I change, and for the first time I actually made the right decision". She laughed despite of herself, blink away the tears.

She was finally free, she didn't bother to cry anymore as she open her arms letting the orange specks glitter all over her, she laughed again." Your right it does feel nice"!

There was nothing left to do but laugh.

Why laughing? These were all depressing stories. But finally they were able to let them go and disappear. Finally moving on, was the best thing to do. Especially now that they got there Dimentix nothing could stop them now.

* * *

Yeah, I know I'm a little late on updating, but this chapter was one of the hardest ones I have written so far! I find the girls heads harder to get into then the boys or Musa. Especially building dark stories backgrounds for them. I think Layla and Flora were out of character, especially Flora!

I think she was the hardest one I have written for, she's just so innocent and I wanted her to keep innocence! For those who write a dark Flora and still make her seem lovable, I applaud you! I adore Flora, I really do...but she makes me wonder...

Ugh! I got to work on her character more in the future, anyway I promise the next chapter will be so much better (especially sense I'm adding a little M&R movements in there...wink, wink)

Anyway next chapter:PARTY CRASHER'S


	12. BloodDrinkingPartyCrasher's

Author's notes: Long chapter, some Riven and Musa movements in this cause I know you all been waiting for them.

P.S. How am I suppose to give talk to anonymous reviews when the fanfiction changed all the names to Guest has anyone been noticing that?

Oh and the picture done by my friend Kaylee sweet girl. She will draw a picture for ya, if you need it she'll eventually give me a website so you all can check it out. Just tell her what kind of picture you want and she'll do it for you. She really an amazing artist!

* * *

Blood Drinking, Party Crasher's

Ogron sat watching his vampire slaves getting ready for their battle. A battle that will no longer, be defeated. He watched them, thinking of how the fairies would react once they saw his vampires they knew they would be coming sooner or later. Ogron liked winning, but sometimes he liked to play fair not because he was giving any of those worthless fairies a chance, just because it was fun watching them suffer when they lost. Properly.

A smile arose from his dead like face, why not send them a little message to say a hello.

"Andy", he called,

Andy rushed to his side," Yes Ogron"?

"Why don't you send the fairies a little music",

Andy couldn't help but spread out a sly smile," With pleasure".

* * *

The girls were out with the boys in the forest talking about the advantages of the Dimentix, while Layla and Riven sat in the side lines watching. Flora felt bad, she didn't want them to feel this way forever." Riven"-

"Don't even try", he smirked

"Layla"?

"Please…just don't Flora",

"But there must be something I could"- her voice broke at the end of her sentence, she felt a dark engery sweep through her sending her to another trance, she felt as if she had no control over her body. I'm going to have to borrow you for a movement Flora. The visitor whispered.

Layla and Riven sat back watching Flora, she fell backwards with a jolt grabbing Riven's arm for sport, Riven and Layla stared back at each other trying to examine her." Helia"? Riven called nervously,

"What is it"? Helia asked with the rest of the crew following behind.

"Something's wrong with Flora".

In that snap of a second Flora, was stood up gripping Riven's arm harder, it caused a little pain but Riven was strong an enough to show no emotion." Flora"?

**Give your soul to me for eternity.**

Her voice whispered, in seconds her eyes were turning darker and more colorful by the second. But that had no interest in Riven, what made him froze was her voice, her voice sounded so lovely. She was singing to him it sounded a lot like her.

**Release your life to begin another time with her.**

**End your grief with me, there's another way.**

**Release your life, take your place.**

**Inside the fire with her.**

Flora fell back into Helia's arms, "Flora"! He gasped,

Slowly Flora arose from his arms, her eyes back to normal, but was covered in fright" Their coming". She whispered.

"Already, here". Andy laughed.

They boys took no time to hesitate they attack. Andy grabbed Tecan's arm throwing her to the ground. Mark jumped on Brandon using his fangs to take a bite on him. Sky pushed him off grabbing his sword out of his pocket. "It's time to attack"! He shouted,

"Uh… I don't know if this will work but Winx! Dimentix"! Bloom shouted.

Yellow glisten across Stella her outfit changed into a black one suit piece that had a pink ribbon cascaded between her breasts. While an orange train fell from her hips her wings were long like eagle wings with orange highlights." Wow", she gasp," I look hot"!

Flora froze closing her eyes receiving the new gift. She had black shorts with a black top with pink beads around her waist, on her left shoulder was puffed up pink cloth it covered half of her body lowering down to her legs. Her wings were eagles as well, but with pink and flower highlights.

"Whoa", Layla muttered seeing the glisten surround her, she wore black shorts as well but with a long green shirt that held green diamonds up to her chest that had a black top too. Her wings were huge and white with green beads along her wings too." This is really cool"! She shouted,

Bloom waited slowly for hers, she wore black shorts with a black blue strapped corset with a small blue shirt surrounding her black shorts, though her wings were different than the rest of girls. Hers were not eagle wings they more shaped as butterfly wings that were yellow that held tiny sparkles of blue. Right away she attacked.

While Tecan didn't have time to change she was too busy trying to get away from Andy's grasp," Sorry Tecan", he muttered moving her away from the crowd. Rio and Mark were up against a lot those the vampires fought well. The girls tried zapping them, the guys were trying so hard to cut them but they were just too fast." Why are you doing this"? She choked Andy just looked at her an smile." Rio"! He called,

"Yeah"? Rio answered back,

"Call back up".

With one second Rio froze causing Helia's punch to seize over him. On that time three girls pop out of nowhere looking pleased as ever." The Trix"! Stella shouted,

With no hesitation the Trix attack.

* * *

Musa changed into her Dimentix though she was hiding far away from the fight. She felt drain that her Dimentix was sucking more of her energy then giving her more. She fell down to the ground only hearing the yelling. She heard the Trix were here, but that didn't satisfy her. She groaned in pain." Its killing you isn't it"? She heard a voice, she looked up to see that magenta haired boy again, to her surprise she felt safe." What do you want"? She spat.

He smirked kneeling down to her level, he wanted to touch her but he held back." I should ask you the same question".

"Why aren't you fighting me"?

"Why aren't you fighting me"?

She admitted to something that was true," I don't know".

He stared for a long time she stared back knowing if she could she would stare into those violet eyes forever. Though she knew it was wrong every bit of it, he wasn't Andy. Yet she didn't mind." My name is Musa", she spoke softly" What's yours"?

He stared at her for while trying hard to hold his smirk," Riven" he muttered.

"Riven"? She said softly," That's sounds familiar".

He hesitantly he moved closer, gently touching her hand.

She didn't flinch away.

* * *

The Trix were strong but they were outnumbered, "Dark Wave"! Darcy shouted,

"Sunlight power"! Stella shouted pushing Darcy's attack away it hit her leading her straight to the ground. "You'll pay for that pixie"! Stormy growled, she lifted her arms up making the sky go to its cosmic purple glow that caused lighten to shot ahead at Stella. But before Stella could take the beating, Flora lifted her routes to catch her." Thanks Flo"! Stella called,

"That's it"! Icy yelled, she whispered a chant rising ice monster from her energy, the guys immediately went towards battle breaking as much ice as they could. Though a little red headed Specialist with glass's realized someone special was not fighting. He looked around to see if she was anywhere, but he couldn't find her. In flash, he found Brandon and Rio fighting each other off, Brandon was trying to hit Rio with his sword but the vamp was too quick.

From analyzing his Rio's movements closely he identify when the vampire was going to strike, he did not want to seem too obvious while she shift to left to right. _Left…right…left…Right_. Timmy moved his sword striking Rio backwards. Abruptly the Specialist hit him hard a enough for Rio to go whimpering away but Timmy wasn't going to have that." Where's Tecna"? He shouted kicking Rio in the shins,

"Timmy that's an enough"! Brandon shouted,

But the boy did not listen.

"Where's Tecna"! He shouted again, he kicked him one more time for the vamp to groan in pain." I don't know"! Rio shouted back.

"Where's"-

"Timmy look out"! One of Icy's monster's creeped up behind him. Timmy noticed, quickly smashing them with his sword but when he turns back Rio was gone.

* * *

"That sounds like fun"! Musa laughed despite of herself, her energy was draining by the second she didn't have the energy to change back. But she didn't care, this boy…oops Riven. Was most fun. She admits he seems a little arrogant but his heart is in the right place. It was weird how he talked to her like he's comfortable saying anything around her. From what she seen, he seemed like a loner, who never smiled. But with her he was smiling like it was a normal day with each other. His smile was the most enchanted thing ever. She hasn't laughed or had a real laugh in a long time now, or ever smiled like this. She doesn't think she ever smiled like this.

"You should see what Layla looks like drunk"! He laughed,

"You seemed like you all had a great time"! She laughed,

"Eh…it's kinda weird being the only one sober. Usually I'm the last one you'll ever see sober, but that night I had my reasons".

"Oh and what was that"? She asked,

He stared at through those violet eyes he missed the way she always challenged him with some kind of look that set him off with craving for her. He knew his friends were fighting, he should probably help, but a movement like this, never happen in months. He could care less what was going on, as long as he stared into those blue eyes. Nothing else mattered.

"Just a girl I liked was there". He muttered, looking away

"A girl you liked"? She sounded jealous. Why is she jealous?" Was this girl special"?

He couldn't help but lean closer to her," She was special still is",

His voice was husky and gentle, it was her personal music. She didn't need a spell to come closer to him." And you refused to get drunk". She whispered,

"I wanted to remember the night I spent with her", her scent was intoxicating,

"Really", she was close to his lips she could feel him all around her. Her mind was saying no, no he's not Andy don't do it. She was glad he wasn't Andy. Riven was special she never met anything like him before…or maybe she has. Just couldn't remember, it was fog reaching her memories there was something behind the fog that she couldn't see, she wanted to discover it soon. But for now, it will just have to wait. She was so close touching his lips…until she a dark figure showing off his white fangs walk towards him.

She gasped pushing Riven aside, letting out a zap. Her power hit Rio with a dark force making blood spill its way over his stomach. He wasn't going to die, he knew that…but she might. Rio and Riven both looked at Musa was crying in pain, dark fogs covered with sizzling dark energy that was zapping her each second." Musa"! Riven shouted, he ran towards the fog, hissing back a little from the magic. He gritted his teeth and went in he grabbed Musa hoping to lift her out of the fog. Though he didn't need too when he grabbed her something dinged in her head.

_A tall skinny man with a red armor with standing in front of her laughing his head off, she looked around examining her surrounding's it was a dark place with buildings that were destroyed everywhere. There were people in back of her she just couldn't see their faces. She was glued to the man in front of her. He laughed pointing his hand on her left side, his bony fingers flash something at that side. She heard a gasp, and someone said, "Flora"! But she couldn't their faces. Yet she spoke and didn't know why," You'll pay for that Darkar"! Who's Darkar?_

_"How are you going to do that when you don't exist anymore"! The man laughed, she froze by his words not understanding anything till she heard someone yell," No"! She saw Riven run in front her getting hit by the man's zap." Riven"! She gasped._

Then the memory snapped out of her head and she felt someone grab her dragging down to the purple aphis, still she heard Riven yell," No"! But this time he also screamed," Come back"!

* * *

Icy's monster, were getting destroyed by the Winx and Specialist faster then she thought it would. They were slowly getting defeated. Somehow Andy knew this would happen, he'll just have to go with plan B." Enough"! He shouted,

"Don't tell me to stop"! Icy shouted back,

"You're gonna to lose anyway", he muttered which didn't go unnoticed from the ice queen.

Tecna tried to struggle away from Andy's grip but he was too strong for her, "Look we could do this the hard way or the easy way"! He shouted,

Everyone stopped fighting the witches and stared at Andy," Tecna"! Timmy shouted watching his beloved stuck on Andy's grip," Let her go"! He shouted,

Andy smirked," Like I said…now I want the Diamond of White or"… He gently kissed Tecna on her pulse, she gagged while Timmy flinch towards her," She becomes a vampire".

"We don't have that Andy"! Stella shouted, while Bloom looked sheepishly away that didn't go unnoticed from any of her friends.

"Bloom"? Sky asked," You have the Diamond of White"?

"Uh, yeah…Ms. Feragonda gave to me to protect she didn't want me to tell any of you".

"Well this is just great"! Andy laughed," You can save Tecna's life or you can destroyed it".

"But"-

"Bloom please", Timmy pleaded," Please don't do this to Tecna". He begged, Bloom stared into his eyes she knew she couldn't do this to Timmy or herself, risking to lose another friend again. But if she gave him the diamond they would be another step closer at getting what they want. And that couldn't happen…could it?

"I'm losing my patience", Andy said, he bit into his own flesh making sure droplets of blood were shown when he was positive all he had to do was shove it in Tecna's mouth and once she drank a enough, he could snap her neck, after that she would be a vampire for all eternity. He shove his arm into her mouth making her gasp, she tried again to push him away but he made sure the blood was in her mouth. Everyone gasps at his movement that's when he saw a silent tear fall down Bloom's cheek. Some part of him gave into that movement, the part that was supposed to dead, he didn't understand how he could still feel sympathy for her all this time…still?

"Fine"! Bloom shouted, she lifted her arms up making a white flash appear and a white crystalline diamond drop in her arms." Take it"! She shouted, floating the diamond towards him he dropped Tecna without a thought trying not to look at either of the girls, knowing he would lose him self if he did." Stormy". He called "Take us home".

She chanted some words and before he could catch one more glimpse at Bloom, he had one silent tear of his own. Which he, vowed never to shed one more again.

* * *

When they got back Rio was injured and so was Musa, he cared less about Rio, sense he was flirting with the witches while he was hurt. But he stared at Musa with a killer gaze that sent Andy dragging her to another room where she could rest he didn't understand how she could get hurt. She was barely in the fight. But then again Riven wasn't either. Was Riven so angry that he would hurt his ex-girlfriend, or was this some sick joke by Musa trying to make him feel bad for her? Or did it have something to do with Rio? He walked out to the cave watching as Icy and Stormy took all the credit seeing how Ogron was most pleased with the diamond, Mark didn't care he was just happy they got the diamond, while Rio was too busy drinking as much blood as he could. He expected Darcy to be celebrating but when he looked at her direction her face was expressionless looking away from either parties, instead she looked in the room where Musa was at. That bothered him. He looked in Rio's direction thinking, he should get his answers now." Rio", he called,

Rio barely paid attention still drinking away," What"? He spat,

"How did you get injured like this"?

Rio rolled his eyes like it was obvious of why he was like this." Well I got beaten by a nerd, than I got attacked by your freaking fairy"! He shouted, everyone froze," What"! Ogron demanded, all gladness gone," Yep she attacked me"! Rio said cockily," All because she was trying to protect that ginger of hers"!

"Ginger"? Andy asked,

"Yep"! Rio shouted," Looks like your spell didn't work after all".

That's when everything dawn on him, he tried to look into Rio's eyes and hoped he was lying," That's not true", he said, trying to convince himself.

"Oh it is"! Rio spat," Your so called ANGEL attacked me just because I was trying to help her! But nooooo Riven means more to her then you'll ever be"! That did it.

Andy pushed Rio to the wall baring his fangs, while Rio groaned in pain. He was going to attack again when he felt Ogron beside him." Don't take you anger out on him". He said calmly," Take it out on her". Andy looked up trying to figure out his words." What"? He whispered,

"She should be punished for what she's done. She betrayed you", Ogron said," Now all you have to do is teach her not to disobey".

Andy knew what he meant by his words, no matter how much he didn't want to. Ogron was right, if she was going to stay his, she needs to know what her purpose is. Though it didn't, seem right at all. He walked towards the part of the cave where Musa was resting on, he snatch her, a blanket and lay her down on the ground. She looked all sweating and hurt, he didn't want too but he knew. So he said the thing that would calm her down something that he was trying so hard to deny." I love you" He whispered kneeling down, for once he let the real Andy come back, till he let an evil smirk appear on his face," But I'm not sorry". With that he opens his mouth revealing his white fangs biting her hard on the neck.

All that was left of the night was her screams.

* * *

Next chapter: Riven...


	13. The Water Fall

The Water Fall

Musa woke up with a startle, feeling somebody's hands around her. She thought it was Andy again, then she saw the perfectly manicure nails." Darcy"? She whimpered,

Darcy face was expressionless as she padded something on Musa's neck, Musa flinch a little at the pressure." What are you doing"? She asked dazed,

Darcy's tone sounded bored but somehow Musa could still hear a little sympathy in them," I'm healing your neck".

Musa sat back letting Darcy finish, she saw her padding her neck with a washed cloth fill with red everywhere. She signed, too weak to do anything it was weird for Darcy to do anything for her." Why are you doing this"? She asked,

Darcy tone didn't change," Why not"?

"I thought you didn't like me".

Darcy let out a sly smile," What would make you say that"?

Musa didn't say anything as she let Darcy put the cloth down, using a spell to finish the healing. When she was done, she started packing all her things up-

"I'm sorry".

Darcy froze at her words, she said them with full of certainty like she understood what she meant. Like the years of fighting over Riven, were forgiven, that she felt bad for the pain she caused Darcy over it. Darcy never would call herself the kind of sympathy person that would forgive someone so easily. But once she saw Musa, who was bleeding to death who has no friends or lover. She had nobody, and Darcy could relate to that.

Musa just stared at her, watching how Darcy hesitated towards her, then covered her expression with a hard look that didn't say anything as she walked away. Musa stared back watching her as she left, she didn't want to be left alone but she knew if she asked Darcy would just say no. Musa just lay down, thinking of what to do. She didn't want to Andy to come back, she never thought she would ever be afraid of him as bad as she was last night. She never thought Andy would ever hurt her she could take his mood swings, his insults but his fangs? She knew he was a vampire it was his nature to bite, but she didn't understand why he would bite her? It surprised her that all she wanted to see was Riven again.

She got up touching her neck, feeling better after Darcy's spell, she couldn't help letting out a small smile at that as she walked out of the cave.

* * *

Riven didn't know what to do anymore, usually when he was upset he would drive his bike in the middle of nowhere. And that's what he did.

He drove till he was far off reach, driving to some forest not bothering to even care if the forest was dangerous or not, he got off his bike laying down beside it. He almost had her he was so close _so close_ into kissing her. Till that fucking vampire had to ruin it! What's also killing him inside and out, he knew that she's dying because of that dark energy. Does Andy even know that's happening…does he even care?

Riven growled getting off the ground, swinging his saber at anything that, was in his way. He just needed to get his mind off of things. Just get his angry out. He tortured the tree's that were in his way as he traveled along the forest. Heila would kill him if he saw him doing this. That caused him to smirk, as he cut anything that was inches away from him. He kept swinging till he felt something hard. He stopped catching his breath, lifting his shirt off throwing it somewhere he could care less about. He walked around the stone finding a trail that looked like a cave. He walked farther around the cave trying to find anything he could swing his sword at.

He saw a water fall glistening on a spot of the cave. He stopped to admire it, watching it glisten the water fell catching the light off the sun making it look like sparkling diamonds, that's when Riven saw something that was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

A girl with midnight black hair with beautiful porcelain skin with amazing blue eyes, walked behind the water fall. Wait was hallucinating he was seeing her face…okay he must be crazy.

But he didn't mind.

* * *

Musa walked along the cave hoping none of the guys heard her she walked to the back of the cave where it had a water fall. She liked watching the water fall there was something about it that made her in trance the way it fell, the way the water look when the sun hit. It was her, own personal magic. One time she asked Andy if he would come with her, just to sit and talk while watching the water fall. But he said no, he said he had more important things to do. That didn't make sense to her. What was more important than spending time with her your girlfriend? The only time they did something together was when they were fooling around, or stealing something. That was it.

Is that supposed to be love?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost walked past the water fall, that's when she noticed the color magenta.

They stared at each other through the water trying to figure if they were real or not, their gazes locked staring at each other with such wondrous gaze. If he was crazy, then he might as well accept it then." Come here"? He asked.

She froze at his words, okay she wasn't hallucinating Riven's actually here in front of her. Staring right at, her. Only a couple of distance away from his enemy. She shouldn't be here with him what if Andy saw them together he would kill Riven for sure! But even if he did, she would sacrifice herself giving Riven an enough time to escape. So with that thought she started to say," Why"?

He froze he wasn't sure if he was just hearing things or this was actually true yet he didn't want this illusion to stop," Because I want to see you".

"You could always come to me".

"No I want you to come to me".

She couldn't help but give out a small smile," Okay but you got to do me one favor".

Riven couldn't help but at her expression, things seemed like the months of her disappearance never happen." Oh and what's that"?

She stood up swaying her hips as she walked forward, Riven's breath got caught in his throat he missed the way she walked. Without hesitation Musa walked through the water fall pulling Riven in. Riven gasped at her sudden action but invited it none the less. They laughed as they splashed each other with the water, not caring if any of their clothes got wet. That's when Riven grabbed her, swinging her around, Musa laughed in enjoyment as he did that. It was so much fun, just having him touch her and speak to her…like she actually mattered. It was a new experience and yet she felt like this didn't happen for the first time.

Riven stop swinging her, gently pulling her to the side of the cave he sat her down in his lap. There was no way he was gonna be separated by her, besides she didn't protest." Muse". He whispered silently. They stared at each other getting caught by their gazes he gently pushed a few wet strands from her hair. He couldn't help but look at her lips, they looked soft and gently that's when he noticed she was looking at his too. He had to do it.

This was so unreal for Musa, she felt the butter fly's in her stomach, her cheeks that are starting to flush, and his lips she knew what he wanted and even though no matter how much she wanted to deny it she wanted to kiss him too. That's what he did.

At first Musa was taken by surprise by his sudden movement, before she could pull away she felt something unreal, something that was uplifting from kissing him. He felt amazing having his lips on hers this was nothing compared to Andy. ANDY! What if he finds out? Oh but the feeling of Riven tastes so good. Then again she belongs to Andy she should stay with Andy! But Riven is so much better then Andy. No he's not! _Yes, yes he is_.

Still she pulled away slightly," I shouldn't be doing this". She sucked on his bottom lip, he groaned exploring her more with his tongue yet she pulled back again." Andy". She breathed, that didn't stop him leaving trails of kisses down her neck," Andy will"- she groaned as he sucked on this one spot on her neck," Andy will kill us", she finally said, she grab his mouth dragging him back to hers. Riven only pulled back slightly," I'll protect you". With that he kissed her hard and passionate.

In a flash something trigged in her brain. She saw her mother's death, meeting the Winx Club, fighting the Trix. She remembered when she sorta told Riven she liked him, she remembered Valtor, Riven fighting Nabu for her. Andy's bands, the wizards, Nabu's death, Layla's avenge. She remembered everything. She pulled away gasping at her revelation.

"Musa"? Riven asked worriedly,

When she stared back, she realized she's been without him these whole months, _without him_!

"RIVEN"! She cheered, forgetting where she was at, she tackles him hard to the ground, Riven ignored the pain and the cold floor all that matter was his girl kissing on top of him." Riven". She breathed as she kissed every inch of flesh she could find of him. Riven laughed at her sudden actions," Musa", he said again. She stop staring into those deep violets eyes that sent her craving for him so much, she bent down to lightly glaze her lips against his, when she stop to stare into his eyes," I remember".

* * *

Yeah it's been awhile sense I updated, I've been busy with my other stories. Anyway I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. I think some other reviews have lost interest in this story, which is very bad. But I give props to Nath and AngelCutie ChildAtHeart for sticking with me through all this time. This chapter was especially made for them. Still I'm not sure if I want to continue or not. I guess well see later.


End file.
